Summer Chaos
by camteaa
Summary: CAHPTER 24 UP! The teams had been given a vacation and they were split up according to gender. Somehow, Hinata's name ended up on the boys' side and now the summer begins to take place with her in the middle of it all.
1. And so the summer begins

Title: Summer Camping Chaos

Summary: The teams had been given a vacation and they were split up according to gender. Somehow, Hinata's name ended up on the boys' side and now the chaotic summer begins to take place with her in the middle of it all.

Author: SweetStealer

* * *

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATT!"

Hinata Hyuga rarely screamed. However, she felt this was an excellent time to let her emotions run rebellious and haywire.

"Tsunade-sama! How could you let this-" Shizune began but was cut off by a very pissed off 5th Hokage.

"I was drunk when I made the arrangements. Give me a break." Tsunade muttered, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.

Hinata sighed. Next to her were Kiba and Shino, both looking equally surprised. Their mouths had fallen open slightly and Akamaru was staring up at the Hokage, wondering if she was insane.

"B-but Hokage-sama, I-I can't stay with them!" Hinata protested, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket.

"And why not?" Tsunade, raised an eyebrow.

"W-well...because...umm...I'm a girl. You separated us by gender and I was somehow put on the boys' side..." Hinata trailed off. Kiba shook his head in disbelief and wondered how the hell Tsunade could have gotten it wrong.

"Tsunade-sama, this vacation was so that the girls could mingle with the girls and the boys could mingle with the boys...You gave them this opportunity as new Chuunin members to get to know each other better..." Shizune said, sweatdropping.

"Oh, yes...well..." Tsunade said, clearing her throat. She turned to the window, deep in thought.

There was a silence. Hinata looked up hopefully. Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide with fear. She held her breath as Tsunade turned back to them and said,

"I can have you switch sides, but the whole trip would have to be put off for a few weeks."

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata wailed.

She fell to her knees and looked at the floor. Her heart was racing faster than ever and she wondered faintly how she would ever survive this so-called 'vacation'.

'It's not a vacation! It's a complete and utter nightmare!' Hinata thought, helplessly.

"There's nothing you can-" she began, knowing if she switched sides, everyone would fell let down.

"Nope." Tsunade said, pouring sake into her cup lazily.

Hinata looked crestfallen and glanced at her teammates. They looked worried and slightly...confused.

"Tsunade-sama...who's going on this trip?" Kiba asked, looking at Hinata uneasily.

The 5th cleared her throat again. She took out a sheet of paper and began to read down the list of names silently. She gave the paper to Kiba who read down the list of names aloud.

**1. Naruto Uzumaki**

**2. Sasuke Uchiha**

**3. Choji**

**4. Shikamaru Nara**

**5. Kiba Inuzuka**

**6. Shino Aburame**

**7. Hinata Hyuga**

**8. Neji Hyuga**

**9. Rock Lee**

**10. Gaara of the Sand**

**Guardians: Gai and Kakashi**

Kiba stopped reading. His heart was pounding. His eyes widened and he was about to give an yell of surprise but Hinata beat him to it.

"NEJI-NII SAN AND GAARA-SAN!" they young Hyuga heiress cried.

Tsunade set down her drink. She eyed the girl and suppressed a small smile. It was indeed unusual to see the usually quiet and shy girl yelling out in surprise. Hinata knew she was acting out of her usual personality, but she really couldn't care less.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this Hinata, but when you get back, there will be a surprise waiting for you for putting up with all of this. I'll make sure of it." Shizune said, casting the poor girl a look of pity.

Hinata, realizing that she couldn't do anything about the arrangements now, began to walk out of the Hokage's office feeling rather defeated. Kiba turned around and asked one last question.

"Why is Gaara going and Kankuro not?"

Tsunade looked up.

"Gaara is a guest. His brother is away on a mission and won't be back for a few months. Besides, Naruto requested Gaara be there." she said, sighing.

Kiba and Shino nodded and shut the door behind them.

"This will prove to be a very interesting summer." Tsunade said, glancing at Shizune. The young assistant just nodded and sighed.

---

Yes, yes...short chapter i know...REVIEW


	2. Lucky? Really?

SweetStealer: WOO HOO!

Kiba: Stupid, that's my line.

SS: Shut up. Disclaimer please...NARUTO?

Naruto: Sweets, doesn't own Naruto...that means me. So buzz off.

---

Chapter 2

"HINATA-CHAN YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" Ino said wistfully as she approached the pale girl.

"I wish I got to spend three whole months all alone with the guys." Sakura added, hoisting her bag up higher on her thin shoulders.

It was the day the teams would take off in their separate directions and spend their free time getting to know each other. TenTen laughed and patted the panicking Hyuga heiress on the back. They all knew how Hinata felt about this...

The four of them sat underneath the shade of a tree and were discussing how they would help Hinata through the long summer. The thoughts of letters, phone calls and the occasional drop-by came up but Hinata knew she was in this one alone.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be ok. If anything happens, _Naruto-kun_ would be there." TenTen teased.

Hinata gasped and turned to TenTen. She turned such an adorable shade of cherry red that Ino glomped her and hugged her to death.

"You're soooooooooo cute Hinata-chan! Any guy would go out with you!" she squealed.

"What the hell are you doing to that poor girl?" a new, but familiar voice drifted into the conversation.

The four girls looked up, startled. Temari sat on a branch looking cool and relaxed. Her fan was behind her and she eyed the group in a teasing way.

"Temari-chan!" Hinata gasped for breath. Ino was really starting to crush her...

Temari vaulted cleanly off the branch and landed in front of the girls. She stood using the support of her fan and said,

"The guys are looking for you." she nodded in Hinata's direction.

Hinata's eyes went to the ground and Sakura and TenTen gave her one last hug. Ino released her and ruffled her hair affectionatly.

"Good luck, Hinata." Temari added, looking at the girl with pity.

Hinata sighed and walked off toward the front of the Kohona gates were the guys were collecting.

"HEY! HINATA-CHAN! OVER HERE!"

Before Hinata could say anything, she felt someone jump onto her back and she pitched foreword with a cry. She fell down and whimpered in pain. Ino's hug hurt, but this was unbearable.

"NARUTO!" several voices yelled out.

Hinata felt the weight on top of her lessen and she looked up. Neji was pulling Naruto off of her and she felt Kiba pulling her up and Shikamaru and Choji running towards them. Sasuke followed close behind.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" Neji shouted, dropping Naruto on the ground unceremoniously, and gently took his cousin from Kiba.

He snapped his fingers in front of her and she looked up and him rather dazed. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Apologize, Naruto." he demanded, turning around to face the boy he dropped on the ground.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan? Sorry about that."

The orange clad boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he apologized. Hinata blushed a nice shade of burgendy and mumbled,

"It's ok..."

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked lazily as he and Choji walked up.

"Naruto decided to jump Hinata, but like a lot of his other attempts at anything, he failed." Saskue said in an equally bored voice.

"SASUKE-" Naruto began furiously.

"GREETINGS MY FELLOW YOUTHFUL COMMRADES!" a voice boomed from above them.

Lee made a very unique entrance by coming in through a cloud of dust making everyone cough for the better part of ten minuets.

"And of course, the lovely Hinata-sama." Lee added and was about to kiss her hand when he was sent flying backwards by several people punching him.

"DON'T GO NEAR HIM, HINATA. HE'S DANGEROUS." Neji, Kiba and Naruto shouted, crossing their arms in front of her.

Hinata giggled.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here?" a quiet voice asked.

Sand began to swirl and there stood Gaara of the Desert, looking very menacing with the gourd on his back. Hinata shrank back in fear and Neji and Kiba moved a little in front of her as if to partially block her from Gaara's view.

"GAARA! LONG TIME TO SEE!" Naruto laughed.

Gaara nodded silently in the blonde boy's direction. His eyes traveled around the group and came to rest on the young Hyuga girl, who was shaking slightly.

"Who's this?" he asked in a more gentle tone.

"My younger cousin, Hinata Hyuga. She's the heiress to the Hyuga Clan." Neji said, eyeing Gaara's gourd distrustfully.

Gaara looked her up and down and nodded. Finally he said,

"They're here."

"Huh?" Choji asked, "Who?"

"Kakashi-sensei and-" Shino began.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted and ran to his teacher who had poofed out of no where.

"LEE! YOUTHFUL LEE!" Gai cried and hugged his student.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-"

"Would you two cut it out? We're in the presence of a lady." Kakashi said in an irritable tone. Sasuke and several others smirked.

"We were just expressing out joyfulness of seeing each other." Lee said grinning, and nearly blinded everyone except Neji who had come prepared with sunglasses, and Hinata, whose eyes were covered my Neji's hand.

"It was a whole ten hours that we were apart! But still! With our strong youthful hearts...WE PREVAILED!" Gai shouted triumphantly.

The word 'prevailed' echoed for a while. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Umm...Are they always like this?" Hinata asked Neji when he was sure Lee's shiny teeth were gone.

"You don't want to know. Stupid green crazies..." he muttered, sighing. Those two were too green and too crazy for his taste. Hence the name, 'green-crazies'.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Naruto yelled joyfully and began to speed down the path until Kakashi grabbed his collar making him fall flat on his face.

"Hold on. Do you even know where we're going?" he said, never taking his eyes off of his perverted book.

"Where _are_ we going?" Shikamaru asked, showing a rare sign of interest.

"A summer home." Kakashi answered simply.

"WHERE?" the group bellowed back.

"Oh. Well. It's just outside a little village on the outer border of the Fire Country."

The group sighed and began to pick up their belongings. Hinata didn't look as apprehensive as she did and began to walk behind Kiba.

'This could be worse.' she thought.

"It takes a good two days to get there though. So...we're going to be setting up tents. Hinata, I'm very sorry, but you're going to have to sleep with a few of these rascals for now." Kakashi said, grinning at her under his mask.

All the boys turned to her, even Gaara. She wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear.

This would be a long summer.

Night fell quickly. Twilight was just beginning and Gai had announced that they would pitch camp and continue in the morning.

After eating a dinner that consisted for fish, ramen and some crackers, Hinata was beginning to get nervous. All of the guys kept on stealing looks at her, trying to see whose tent she would be in. Kakashi finally pulled her over.

"I can't say how sorry I am but you're going to have to pick the guys you trust the most to bunk with. Five people to a tent." he said, giving yet another pitying look at her. Hinata sighed.

"Umm..."

The guys finally all looked at her as she sat down.

"Kiba-kun." she began. Kiba and Akamaru nodded in agreement.

"Shino-kun." she added. Shino understood.

She looked around the camp a little more.

'If I pick Naruto, will it seem too obvious?' she thought. Then something hit her.

"Neji-san." she nodded. Neji breathed a sigh of relief. No sleeping with the two green crazies tonight!

"And...um..." she trailed off.

Kakashi sighed and raked his hair with his fingers. Hinata gave him a look that said, 'i-can't-choose-anymore.'

"Very well. Gaara go with her."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. Kiba started to choke and both Shino and Neji stiffened. Gaara looked up. For once in his life he looked very confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. You're with the Hinata's sleeping group." Kakashi grinned. Gai looked over at Lee who was bouncing around Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru had already gone to bed and Choji was finishing up the last of the meal.

'This is strange...' Sasuke thought, folding his hands and looking at Hinata. She looked pale and frightened but hid it well.

"I don't sleep." Gaara said, suddenly.

Kakashi turned to him and shrugged.

"Well then, you can stay outside of the tent. Sasuke, you're with Hinata's group then."

The reaction to Gaara was no different for Sasuke. The startled boy looked up and sighed.

"Fine." he muttered and stalked off to the tent.

After a while, everyone said goodnight and Gaara was put in charge of night watch. Kakashi and Gai would share a tent with Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto. No one really slept well due to Naruto's complaining.

"But Kakashi-sensei, why the hell do I have to sleep with you guys!"

"Do you want to sleep outside?" his sensei answered wearily.

"BUT THESE LOSERS-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO AND GO TO SLEEP!"

After much grumbling, talking about youthfulness and springtime joy, and a loud chorus of 'SHUT UP', people began to drift off to sleep where they could escape the wrath of the green crazy people and the loud blonde boy...

---

SweetStealer: IT'S THE GREEN CRAZIES! Ahem...anyway..i need to know the pairing votes so that means...REVIEWS!

Lee: Yes, it is very youthful to review...:cries in a corner for being crazy:

Sasuke::smacks lee over the head:

Hinata: Review, please!


	3. Enchanting Hinata

SweetStealer: Well, another chappie is up! KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS!

Hinata: Sweets, does not own Naruto...(i want to...)

Neji: What was that, Hinata?

Hinata: Um...nothing?

---

Chapter 3

Gaara waited until everyone was quiet. He quietly walked off the camp base and explored the area.

'Too many trees.' he thought.

The moon was just beginning to wax and very little light shown. There was a small lake nearby and a waterfall that entered into it. A small stream trickled out and acted like a drain.

Gaara, who was already weary of everyone's complaining and arguing, set down his gourd, took off his shirt and plunged head first into the warm water.

Water wasn't really Gaara's element. Water made sand heavy and unable to use except for sandcastles. However, he did need some alone time and some peace and quiet. What he didn't know was that he wasn't really going to get it...

Hinata turned restlessly in her sleeping bag. Her mind was wandering and her thoughts were racing. She sighed, and sat up. She listened to the almost silent breathing of Shino, the quiet sleeptalking of Kiba, the still breaths of Sasuke, and the deep breathing of Neji. She got up, sure that they were asleep, and snuck out of the tent.

To her surprise, Gaara wasn't there, and she watched for any sign of movement in case he was hiding. She scanned the surrounding area with her Byakugan and took off into the forest.

'I knew I saw a lake around here somewhere...' she thought.

She needed to let out her stress. She knew her self training might help, but what she really needed to do was think long and hard about her situation...

Neji sat up just as Hinata left the camp grounds. He rubbed his eyes wearily and looked around the tent. Sasuke was also sitting up, looking in the direction Hinata had run off in.

"Maybe your cousin went rogue." he laughed quietly.

Neji threw him a glare.

"I'm going to follow her." he said, standing up.

Sasuke nodded and they both put substitutions in their sleeping bags. They took off running, both silently wondering what the heck Hinata was doing up so late at night...

Gaara finally surfaced. Water dripped off of his fiery red hair and he rubbed his eyes. He tread water for a few minuets and looked up at the sky thinking. He swam back toward where he put his gourd and was about to climb out when he saw a blue light...

'Chakra?' he thought, curiously.

He swam toward where the water fall plunged into the lake and collected. The blue light grew stronger and he narrowed his eyes. To his surprise, as girl was there.

She seemed to be dancing but emitting chakra at the same time. Her footfalls lightly brushed the surface of the water, making it ripple gently. Gaara, for the first time in a very long time, was enchanted.

His eyes followed her and the more she danced, the more she enraptured him. Gaara felt his blood grow hot, despite the coolness of the water. He could faintly smell lavender and vanilla.

"Hyuga?" he whispered.

Neji and Sasuke saw the blue light. The presence of chakra was there along with the faint smell of lavender and vanilla...

'Hinata?' Neji thought.

Sasuke looked over at Neji. He could detect confusion and concern. His eyes narrowed at they reached a clearing.

The two boys stealthily hid themselves in the branches and their mouths dropped open in shock. They recovered quickly and shook their head.

Hinata seemed to be weaving spells on guys that day. Neji gripped the branch he was using as a support and thought,

'This is the supposed failure of the Hyuga Clan? How could failure look so beautiful?'

Sasuke sighed and looked at Hinata.

'Though her moves are graceful, she doesn't seem to be noticing us.' he thought, watching her dance quietly.

'Is this what beauty is?' they questioned in their heads.

Suddenly Sasuke tugged on Neji's shirt and pointed to the water. Gaara was also watching her. Neji's heart froze and just then, the branches that the two were sitting on snapped in two.

'Oh shit.'

Hinata fell into the water quietly. Though she didn't see Neji or Sasuke, she heard the crash and it had indeed startled her, causing a lapse in her concentration and her loss of control.

Gaara was also startled and began to swim towards her. He didn't know why he wasn't just walking away. He would of usually let her drown but this time...this was...different...

'What makes her so _special_?' Gaara thought as he dove under the water. He found her swimming upwards, and he was relieved that she wasn't drowning. Some part of him was disappointed that she wasn't. Maybe could of looked closer at her, and figure out why she felt so...special.

Hinata spotted Gaara. They held eye contact for a few moments and Hinata's instincts were arguing.

'Run! He'll kill you!'

'No he won't...he's different from back then.'

Memories from the Chunnin exam flooded her mind and she felt herself swimming towards him, with a curious expression written all over her face. As Hinata reached out to touch him, he disappeared in a swirl of sand and she was alone in the water.

Hinata surfaced, activated her Byakugan and found the source of the noise gone...She walked back to the camp, feeling more confused than ever...

---

"C'MON EVERYONE GET UP! UP, UP, UP!" Naruto's voice filled the small camp and Sasuke smacked him over the head just as Naruto poked his face into the exhausted tent.

"Shut up you baka." he muttered, rolling over to sleep.

Hinata sat up, rubbed her eyes and came face-to-face with the adorable fox boy: Naruto...

"HEY! HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE UP!"

Hinata blushed like there was no tomorrow and stayed silent, her eyes wide.

'Naruto-kun is sooooo close to me...'

"Hey, Hinata? Hinata...? Umm...did I say something wrong? Why are you all red? Are you ok? Hina-" Naruto began, feeling her forehead.

Hinata gave a cry just as his hand touched her forehead and pushed him out of the tent.

Neji woke up startled, and Kiba and Akamaru woke up yelling. Barking filled the tiny tent and Kiba was shouting and attacking an invisible stranger.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE TOMATOES! GO AWA-"

However, Kiba mistook the invisible stranger for Neji and began to pummel him like Neji was attempting to kill him.

"I NEVER GAVE YOU ANY GODDAMN TOMATOES! SNAP OUT OF IT, DOG-BOY!" Neji yelled, hitting the dog-boy back.

The sounds...the chaos...the early morning hours...

It was all too much for the poor Hyuga girl. Hinata was so flustered that she threw a pillow at Kiba who fell backwards onto Shino who was pushed out of the tent all together. Neji was dragged down with Kiba and his head hit a metal canteen and he lay still.

There was complete silence for five whole minuets.

"Hinata, I love you." Sasuke muttered and got up. He stretched and looked over at the blushing girl and winked. Hinata turned a cherry red that made Sasuke smirk and finish by saying,

"You're adorable when you blush."

Hinata's overprotective cousin thought it would be a good time to snap out of it and get up.

Neji shook himself and smacked the Uchiha boy upside his head. Hinata's blush began to subside and she giggled. The two boys argued their way out of the tent and Hinata found herself alone in the tent. Shino, out of quiet anger of being awakened by being pushed out of the sleeping area, had dragged a sleeping Kiba out of the tent. Akamaru followed close behind.

Hinata changed into a white tee shirt and black shorts with a weapons pouch attached to her left leg. She walked out and sighed. The sun shone a little too brightly for her taste and the wind was a little too warm...

"Hinata-chan? Is something wrong?" Kiba asked as he rubbed his head.

The dog-boy had finally woken up thanks to Shino and decided to leave his coat off. His white beater stuck to his body and it seemed that he had already had his first fight with Shino. Sweat rolled down his forehead and he grinned at her.

'Those two never really got along...' she smiled.

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun. Just a little dizzy." she laughed and Kiba shrugged it off.

"HEY! We're leaving now!" Shikamaru yelled over towards them. It seemed that the guys in the other tent had slept a little better even if Naruto was with them.

Hinata watched as the boys lined up and began to finish their journey to the summer home.

Kakashi went in the front with Gai who had Lee attached to him like Velcro. After the green crazies came Shikamaru and Choji who were sharing a bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips and talking about the weather and clouds.

'Typical.' Hinata gave a small smile. She was glad at least _some_ people were getting along.

From there on, everyone was in one huge, arguing, death-glaring pack. The girl sighed and looked them over.

Naruto and Sasuke were bickering and Neji and Kiba were throwing death glares at each other because Akamaru had decided it would be a good time to have Neji's leg for breakfast.

In other words...If looks could kill all of them would have dropped dead a loooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggggg time ago.

Shino had disappeared to talk with his bugs and Hinata was left in the back with Gaara.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So...um...G-Gaara-san, what do you think of this vacation?" Hinata asked, plucking up all of her courage.

"It's pointless." was the answer that she received.

"Oh."

Another silence.

"I saw you sneak out last night." Gaara said abruptly, breaking the silence.

"EH?" Hinata squeaked in surprise.

She turned to face the sand boy and he smirked in a teasing way at her.

"Just be sure to tell others where you're going before you sneak off like that. Sasuke and Neji followed you." he said mocking her.

Hinata cast her eyes downward and fell silent. Gaara looked back at her. He raised and eyebrow.

"Why do you train so hard when no one's around?" he asked.

The startled girl looked up.

"Well, I can think more clearly and I can find different ways to control my chakra in peace."

Silence. Hinata looked up and said,

"It's a nice day out, isn't it?"

Hinata vaguely wondered why she was attempting to have a conversation with the sand bearing boy. She also wondered where her sudden courage had come from.

"Yes, it is a nice day." Gaara replied, looking at the clouds.

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

---

Sweets: OOOOOOOO. HINATA AND GAARA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-

Gaara: Sand Coffins Sweets

Lee: REVIEW FOR THE DEAD AUTHOR!


	4. You'd Make a good wife

Sweets: So they finally get there...

Hinata: It's soo...Chaotic..

Naruto: Well...look at the title...?

Shino: Sweets doesn't own Naruto...

---

Chapter 4

"WE'RE HERE!" Lee and Naruto shouted ecstatically. The two were bouncing up and down and Gai was laughing his bowl shaped head off.

"I am impressed with the joyful youth you both are demonstrating! Now if only your friends would learn your youthful happiness maybe there will be some hope for them!" he laughed, patting Lee and Naruto on the head.

The three turned around and saw the rest of the weary bunch. Shikamaru and Choji were still in the lead, talking about food. They seemed content and rested.

However the others...

Kiba and Akamaru were limping along because part of a bridge they had crossed had given way and the two fell through. They were shivering and looked pale. Shino was helping them to walk.

"How-can-they-have-so-much...energy?" Kiba asked Shino. He was exhausted and Akamaru whined. Shino just replied,

"They're psycho."

Sasuke was having a heated argument with Neji. Both boys were shouting and pointing fingers at each other.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO PRETTY BOY!" Neji shouted giving Sasuke a shove.

"PRETTY BOY! AT LEAST I DON'T SPEND HOURS DOING MY HAIR!" Sasuke retaliated, pushing Neji back.

"WELL AT LEAST MY HAIR DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A DUCK'S ASS!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! SHOVE IT UP _YOUR_ ASS AND-"

Hinata and Gaara were quietly discussing different trade routes from Kohona to the Sand Country.

"Well you see, if we went that way, we would have to go over the mountains and it would add danger to the route." Hinata was saying quietly.

"Oh. Well how about if we went through the valley and around the mountains?" Gaara was questioning.

They seemed to be getting on good terms...

When the group caught up with one another, Hinata scanned the area and looked at the summer home. It wasn't all that big. It looked big enough to house them all and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Behind the house was a lake with a dock and several rope swings. Hills and mountains surrounded them and overall, the place had a very nice calming effect. Well, at least until it was broken by Naruto who yelled,

"LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN EGG LIKE SASUKE-DOBE!"

(This earned him a smack over the head which sent him flying _into_ the house, well, more like smashing through doors and windows where he promptly was K.O.)

Kakashi and Gai took one look at each other and sighed. Sometimes, boys were so immature. Hinata stuck close to her sensei and hesitantly walked in to avoid being stampeded on by Kiba, a joyful Lee, a very angry Sasuke, a pissed of Neji, a quiet Shino, a sleepy Shikamaru and an eating Choji. Gaara went ahead of Hinata, shaking his head in disbelief.

The house was well furnished and clean. The rooms were fairly large and comfortable, with TVs, desks and actual beds to sleep on. Hinata picked a room in between Kiba and Neji. The room arrangements were posted on a board so no one got confused as to where they would be.

**Room 1: Shikamaru**

**Room 2: Choji**

**Room 3: Shino**

**Room 4: Sasuke**

**Room 5: Naruto**

**Room 6: Kiba**

**Room 7: Hinata**

**Room 8: Neji**

**Room 9: Gaara**

**Room 10: Lee**

The two Jounins would be sleeping on the other side of the building. Hinata went into her room and set down her bags. She opened a window and let the warm air drift through her room. Her room was painted a light blue color and there was a painting hanging on the wall.

The painting was of the village of Kohona in its springtime glory. Cherry blossoms, festivals and parades were pictured quite well. She continued to examine the painting until there was a knock at her door followed by some 'shhhhhhh' noises and quiet arguing.

When Hinata opened the door, Naruto fell into the room because he had been leaning on the door. Kiba and Choji also fell through but Shikamaru remained calm and cool, standing against her door frame.

"They want to know if you'll cook for them." he said lazily.

Naruto's stomach grumbled and Hinata giggled. They went into the kitchen and Hinata's motherly and cooking skills set in.

"Naruto-kun, don't touch that!" she said, smacking his hand away from her nearly finished ramen.

"Choji-kun, do you want soy sauce on your pork?"

Choji nodded, his mouth watering.

"Kiba-kun, what would you like?"

Forty minuets later, dinner seemed to be prepared. Naruto was chowing down on his homemade ramen, Choji was satisfied with his pork with rice and Kiba was happy with his marinated steak. Akamaru got a bone with some marrow on it.

Hinata didn't make anything for herself. She was watching the boys eat with a worried expression on her face.

"It's not too hot is it?"

"Did I burn it?"

"Is there enough-"

"HINATA." Shikamaru began, sipping his tea. "Everything you made is fine...Calm down." he said, giving her a rare smile.

She breathed again and suddenly Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Lee enter the kitchen right when Naruto said,

"You'd make a good wife, Hinata."

Neji furiously smacked the boy over the head and he was sent flying into the next room by a well aimed punch from Sasuke. Gaara just clenched his fists and said nothing.

"Why did you defend her!" Sasuke asked, hotly.

"Because I'm her cousin. Why the hell did you?" Neji hissed back.

"Because Hinata's the only girl who doesn't scream when I walk by." Sasuke fired back.

"You arrogant, egotistical prick. I swear to God, Uchiha, if you ever touch her..."

"Ahem."

The two boys looked up too see Hinata standing there with a teapot in her hands and looking very embarrassed.

"Umm, Nii-san, Sasuke-kun, do you want some tea?" she asked, quietly.

Sasuke fell into a chair and Neji sat down, both of them still having a silent death glaring match. As Hinata poured their tea, she secretly added lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of...sugar.

Both Neji and Sasuke liked their tea on the bitter side and both promptly spit it out right after they tasted the sweet tea.

"Umm, Hinata-chan, what's this?" Sasuke asked, wiping his mouth.

"Why is it so...sugary?" Neji wonder aloud, looking into his cup.

Hinata turned to them and grinned.

"You both needed to sweeten up. So I put in seven packets of sugar in each cup while you two were fighting." she smiled.

The two sighed and Shikamaru and Lee laughed their heads off. Even Gaara looked slightly amused.

When Neji and Sasuke finished their tea, they both got up and helped Hinata with the dishes.

"Naruto's right, Hinata. You would make a good wife." Sasuke said abruptly as he finished drying the last dish.

Hinata nearly dropped the stack of plates she was holding but Neji caught them with ease and said coolly,

"Don't you ever say that to my cousin again, Uchiha."

Sasuke just smirked and left the kitchen.

---

Sweets: Oh...tension between Neji and Sasuke huh?

Hinata: I don't really see what for...

Sasuke: Bitch.

Neji: Jackass

Sasuke: MotherBLEEP creep.

Neji:gasp:

Sweets::smacks head: PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE THESES TWO GO INSANE OVER HINATA...

Hinata: Huh?


	5. Neji and Gaara moments

SweetStealer: Another chappie up...a lil NejiHinata

Shino: ...Freak

Sweets: Look whose talking...

Hinata: Sweets doesn't own Naruto...

Chapter 5

Moonlight fell upon the summer house in milky layers, cascading over the deck and roof. It was a quiet night with only a few birds singing and crickets quietly chirping.

Neji sat out alone on the roof. He looked up to the sky and saw the millions of stars that winked at him. He sighed and looked down at the shingles.

"Neji-nii san?"

The quiet voice of Hinata drifted toward the boy. He looked up and saw her standing on the roof, a little unstable, trying to make her way towards him. He held out his hand and she took it and sat down next to him.

"Why are you up here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." she answered simply.

He glanced down at her and she looked up at him so innocently he cracked a smile.

"Alright."

She looked up at the sky and said,

"Remember when we were little and we used to spend so much time together?"

"Yeah. We were like stuck to each other like glue." the boy sighed.

There was a comfortable silence.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rivalries between the Main and Branch houses." Neji answered simply.

"Oh." she said, looking down. Neji looked at her and sighed. Hinata suddenly hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm sorry for the way the Main House has shamed the Branch house and I'm sorry about your father. It's all my fault wasn't it? I, didn't mean for it to happen, but I-"

Neji put a finger on her lips and put his arms around her tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go.

"Don't worry about, I forgive you. However, it I who should be begging for forgiveness."

Hinata looked up.

"What do you mean?"

Neji looked away from her.

"After the way I treated you during the Chuunin Exams, I couldn't bear to face you. I'm sorry, Hinata. I really am."

Hinata hugged him back and said,

"I forgive you. Besides, how can I not forgive nii-san?"

Neji just laughed and ruffled her hair like the good older cousin he was.

The early morning butter colored rays woke up Sasuke. He stretched, stood up and opened his window. Light burst in and it made him close his eyes quickly. All he wanted was breakfast.

'Great, I'm starting to sound like Naruto.'

He was still in his sleeping attire, a black teeshirt and white shorts, but he really didn't care. All he seemed to want was breakfast. He opened his door and to his surprise, the delicious smell of fish and rice was floating through the corridor. He wondered who the heck was up at this hour and wandered into the kitchen.

When he got in, he noticed Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei were already there. Both were wearing different colored bathrobes (green and light blue) and sipping tea. Lee was there, talking with them along with a shirtless Kiba and a whining Akamaru.

It was a strange sight indeed.

"Ah. Good morning Sasuke. Sleep well?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke slumped down into a chair and muttered something incoherent.

"I see..."Gai said, laughing.

"Umm, sensei, your breakfast is ready."

A quiet voice made Sasuke look up. Hinata was standing there with a tray full of food, smiling. She too was in her sleep clothes but had a white apron on over it. She smiled at Sasuke who yawned in response and set his head back down.

"HINATA-CHAN! GOOD MORNING!" Lee said, brightly.

"Stay away from her." Kiba and Sasuke said immediately. Lee fetched Gai-sensei's breakfast and his own cup of tea from the tray.

"I might have overdone the fish." she laughed quietly, rubbing the back of her head as Gai took a bite.

"Are you kidding me? You cook better than Lee." Gai said, praising Hinata.

"Anyone can cook better then Lee."

Neji entered the room just as Kakashi himself was about to eat. Realizing that he had taken his mask off, Hinata turned around and saw him. Without the mask.

She nearly fainted from shock.

'Soo...handsome.'

She turned a million shades of red. The others attempted to see but...THEY MISSED IT!

"Your cooking rivals my mothers. Good job, Hinata." Kakashi said to the embarrassed girl who was fixing tea for Kiba, Sasuke and Neji.

Kakashi absent-mindedly patted her on the head and left the room in search of his Icha-Icha Paradise book. Gai-followed him saying something about how strangely youthful it was to read perverted books.

Hinata grinned and placed the tea in front of the guys. Akamaru got milk. She was about to cook more fish when an orange and yellow blur flew into the room.

"GOOD MORNING HINATA-CHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Naruto quickly glomped the blushing girl and sat down at the table.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

At that moment, Gaara entered with Shikamaru and Choji right behind him. The newcomers yawned and slumped into chairs. Shikamaru, like Kiba was shirtless. Hinata didn't seem to really care.

"Morning." Shikamaru said, sleepily and followed Sasuke's suit and laid his head down on the table.

"Good morning. Ah! Um. What would you like to drink? We have tea, hot chocolate, orange juice, coffee, mango juice-"

"Tea." Shikamaru muttered from his sleeping position.

"Two orange juices and a tea." Choji said, stealing some of Kiba's fish.

"Coffee. Black." Gaara murmured and took his gourd off of his back.

Hinata quickly returned to the kitchen and left the boys staring at one another until Naruto laughed, uncomfortably.

"Heh, heh...Why is everyone so...creepy this morning?"

"Shut up, Naruto."

Everyone turned to Shino who was fully dressed and carrying a beetle on his hand.

"Kiba, why do you not have a shirt on?" Lee asked suddenly.

Everyone turned to Kiba who was indeed, half naked.

"I didn't feel like putting one on, that's why. Why pick on me? Shikamaru doesn't have on either!" Kiba muttered, angrily.

"We all know Shikamaru's too lazy to put one on." Sasuke smirked.

"You suck Sasuke." Shikamaru managed to spit out before going to sleep on the table.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the boys were fighting. Again.

Hinata entered the kitchen carrying a tray full of very hot beverages when Lee, who had bravely jumped into the fray in attempts to break it up, came flying towards her. Everyone's head turned and several ran to catch the hot objects and the girl.

"HINATA!"

"Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Several Narutos burst into life. One caught Hinata, one caught the tea pot, one caught the cups, another caught the orange juice and one caught Lee before he hit the wall.

Hinata sat up gingerly in Naruto's arms. She was blushing a very nice shade of red and looked at the ground.

"P-please stop fighting...It's getting old." she sighed and picked herself up. She collected everything and went back into the kitchen. She returned with the drinks and set them down.

Everyone could tell she was disappointed in them. Breakfast was nearly silent. She sat in between Shino and Gaara and didn't make any eye contact with any of them.

"A-aren't you going to eat anything, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked, looking at his teammate in a concerned way.

"I'm not hungry." was the short answer that he got.

"Oh."

One-by-one the boys got up when they were finished and there was a chorus of:

"Sorry, Hinata."

Hinata looked up startled and mumbled,

"OH! Uh...just please try to keep the fighting to the minimum."

The boys sighed with relief and Gaara was about to leave when Naruto called out to him,

"Hey Gaara! We're all going to train today! Wanna come?"

Gaara nodded and when everyone was finished, except for Choji (he was finishing his fourths) and Shikamaru (he was still asleep through all of this), he said,

"You should come too. Show them what you've got."

With that he walked off, leaving Hinata faintly blushing.

---

Sweets: So we have several NejiHinata moments and a few GaaraHinata...interesting...what will i make up next?

Gaara: Review...


	6. What are the others doing?

SweetStealer: Well...this is strange. I wrote a chapter about all of the other girls who will be making an appearance later on...

Ino: Go us.

Temari: We kick ass.

TenTen: We're the best.

Sakura: I love our group.

All: WE LOVE YOU HINATA! SWEETS DOESN'T OWN NAURTO!

---

Chapter 6

"SASUKEEEEEEE! TODAY IS THE DAY I BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN!" Naruto yelled at his teammate who was sitting on the grass looking bored.

"I'd like to see you try-you-stupid-baka." Sasuke said, as if he was talking to a baby.

"BRING IT ON BASTARD!" Naruto roared.

Meanwhile, Lee was sparring with Neji who was looking lazy as he evaded all of Lee's attacks gracefully and easily.

"Face it, Lee. You aren't strong enough to beat me yet." Neji sighed.

"OH YES I AM!"

This went on for a while. A very loooooooonnnnnnnggggggg while.

Gai and Kakashi were having another showdown in which Kakashi won and Gai had to do backflips all around the woods...naked.

Hinata was ordered to stay indoors for this part.

After that :ahem: unusual part, she was seen passionately working on her chakra control and sparring with Kiba and Akamaru. Shino was working on his bug jutus.

Gaara was no where to be seen. Shikamaru was working with Choji on his double sizing and his own shadow techniques.

It was considered a 'quiet' training day...

---

So throughout all of this, what were the other girls up to? Nothing really. Just a lot of chaos...

"SAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" Ino screamed as she tore out of her summer room.

Sakura could be found hiding in the kitchen cabinets, laughing herself to death, a pair of scissors in her hands. _Never_, my dear readers, under any circumstances, trust Sakura with scissors.

Ino came charging out of her room with several pictures of her and Sasuke, cut into many itty bitty pieces.Our pink haired friend must have been busy.

TenTen walked into the kitchen, unawares that Sakura was in one of the cabinets. She was promptly grabbed by a fire-spitting Ino and even the strong, brave weapon-mistress cowered in fear.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA!" Ino bellowed.

"Um...I-don't-um-know?" TenTen said, her answer coming out as more of a question.

"WELL THEN FIND HER!"

Once Ino was gone, Sakura came out of hiding. TenTen turned around and saw her friend laughing so hard she was holding her sides. TenTen giggled too. The two found themselves laughing in the kitchen with Ino's precious pictures on the ground beside them.

"What's going on in here?" a commanding voice said.

Temari walked into the kitchen, took one look at her comrades and then another at the cut up pictures.

She blinked and shook her head, smirking.

"Sakura, what the hell did you start?" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Nothing." the young medic replied, rolling her eyes.

There was a silence.

"3-2-1..." Sakura counted.

"SAKURA I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ino's voice rang through the home and with her eyes on fire, stormed into the kitchen, and began throwing pillows, knives, plates and her own Sasuke teddy-bear at the pink haired girl. Apparently Sakura had _accidentally_ cut up all of Ino's collection of Saskue centered newspaper articles.

Sakura caught the Sasuke-like teddy bear, looked it over and said,

"For me? Thanks Ino! I always knew you were a good friend!"

The other girls grinned, holding back laughter.

"It's not funny! Good friend my ass!" Ino hissed, grabbing her teddy bear from Sakura.

There was a silence.

Suddenly, the kitchen erupted into laughter, with Ino joining in. At that moment Kurenai-sensei walked in and folded her arms.

"What's going on?" she asked in a stern voice.

"N-Nothing, sensei." the girls replied, wiping tears of laughter out of their eyes.

They all regained their composure and sighed, slumping down on the kitchen floor and began to talk. Kurenai even sat down and joined them.

"I wonder how our adorable Hinata is doing?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I hope those guys don't drive her insane." TenTen voice, fixing her buns.

The mental image of a Chiba Hinata running around Kohona with a pitchfork and torch screaming, "WORLD DOMINATION!" popped into their creative minds.

The kitchen burst into a fit of giggles again and Temari said,

"I wonder if she'll make her move on Naruto this time..."

They all imagined Hinata and Naruto getting married.

"Heh. Heh. I honestly don't believe Naruto is the best one for her, even if they look cute together." Ino said, fixing her hair.

"Well then who is?" Kurenai asked, thinking of all the suitable pairs for the young kounichi.

"Hmm. Let's think by team. Sasuke?" TenTen asked.

"HE'S MINE." Ino and Sakura said coldly.

"How about Lee?" Kurenai laughed.

There was a silence.

"Ewww." Ino muttered, shuddering.

"Neji?" Sakura suggested. They all turned to TenTen as if expecting an angry response. She shrugged.

"Neji is like a bro. An annoying 'i-have-a-stick-up-my-ass' bro." TenTen giggled.

"Hmm, so Neji is a possibility. How about the dog-lover, what's his name...Oh yeah: Kiba." Ino said, getting a lightbulb over her head.

"YEAH! HE'S JUST LIKE NARUTO-"

"Only...he's...in love with his dogs." Temari finished.

They all sighed.

"Shino?" Kurenai asked.

No objections.

"It's possible..." Sakura muttered.

"But he may be too quiet for her." TenTen sighed.

"Shikamaru?" Kurenai asked, scratching her head.

"Umm." Temai looked at the ground blushing. Ino's eyes narrowed but she said nothing.

"No." she muttered.

"Choji?"

"Hell no." TenTen laughed.

"What about my brother?" Temari asked.

They all turned to her.

"KANKURO!" they all shrieked.

Temari smacked her head.

"No, bakas. Gaara. He's softened quiet a bit, ever since Naruto knocked some sense into him." she said.

They all thought hard.

"Well..." Ino began.

"Anything's..." TenTen trailed off.

"Possible..." Sakura finished.

Kurenai shook her head.

"You guys are strange."

The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"We know." they said in unison.

The female ninja leader grinned.

'They may be weird, but they sure work well together.' she thought smiling and laughing.

There was a silence again.

"Hey, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"Can I have your Sasuke teddy-bear?"

"TO HELL WITH YOU SAKURA!"

---

Sweets: AWW. ADORE ALL OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS BUT THESE GIRLS ARE SOO AWESOME. KUDEOS TO THEM ALL!

REVIEW!


	7. Still Worthywith water?

SweetStealer: CHAPTERS!

Neji: Yes...these are chapters...

Lee: I love Sakura.

Sasuke: Shut up.

Naruto: Wasn't that meant for me?

Sasuke: Yes. Now Go away. Sweets doesn't own Naruto. Who the hell would want to own an idiot like him?

---

Chapter 7

Hinata stood at the top of a low cliff with a rope swing. The crystal clear lake water was glistening in the afternoon sun. She smiled and adjusted her white and black bathing suit.

Her mind was on her family. She was still trying to figure out how she could impress her father and hold up the Hyuga title. IT WAS SO FRUSTRATING! She sighed and was about to sit down.

Suddenly, a white blur decided it would be a good time to jump the unsuspecting Hyuga girl and that's exactly what it did.

Hinata shrieked and fell into the lake backwards with a splash. Akamaru had jumped on top of her and the two fell into the icy cold water. Kiba ran up wearing red and black swimming trunks.

"HINATA! AKAMARU! ARE YOU OK!"

Close behind him came Neji and Naruto. Neji was in black and green while Naruto stuck to his signature colors: yellow, orange and blue.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN, INUZUKA!" Neji bellowed and pushed a startled Kiba into the lake.

"CANNONBALL!" Naruto yelled gleefully and tucked in his legs and made such an explosion on impact with the water, Neji got soaked.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and Gaara walked up. Sasuke was in blue and black shorts, Shikamaru was in a light green, Shino went with a navy color, Choji was in yellow and Gaara was in a dark red.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked Neji as they walked up.

"Akamaru pushed her in and I pushed Kiba in." Neji said coolly.

Sasuke looked at him incredulously and without a thought, pushed Neji into the lake. However, Neji, being the smart genius boy he his, grabbed Sasuke's ankle and they tumbled in together.

Shikamaru and Choji just decided to work on their tan. Gaara sat on the cliff and shook his head, hoping to see if Hinata surfaced or not.

When Hinata surfaced, she came face to face with Kiba who looked her over and said,

"Heh, heh. Sorry about Akamaru. He got carried away."

"T-that's ok..." Hinata stuttered.

The water was so cold!

Neji and Sasuke were swimming towards her.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Neji checked her over and began to breathe again when he found out she was not harmed.

"Well-"

"AHH! MY FELLOW COMMRADES! HOW IS THE WATER! A COLD SWIM WILL MAKE US YOUTHFUL AND AS STRONG AS THE FRESH SPRINGTIME BREEZE!"

...Enter the green crazies.

They all looked up. Their jaws dropped and their eyes bugged out.

"COVER YOUR EYES HINATA!"

Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto all stuck their hands over her eyes so that she was in complete darkness. It was for a good cause though.

There stood Gai-sensei and Lee dressed in nothing but green and orange speedos...very _tiny_ and very _tight_ speedoes might I add...

Kakashi-sensei poofed out of no where and laughed sheepishly. He was reading is book, Icha-Icha Paradise, and wearing black and silver trunks.

"Sorry about that." he muttered.

He forced the crazies back into the house and when they came out later, they were in regular swim trunks a dark green and orange color.

"You love to ruin everything, don't you Kakashi." Gai pouted.

"If I didn't, these kids would have been scarred for life." Kakashi muttered and went back to his book.

Lee jumped into the water and joined Naruto. They began a water battle in which people looked up to watch.

"WOO-HOO! GO NARUTO!" Kiba yelled.

"BEAT HIS SORRY ASS DOWN, LEE!" Sasuke shouted to the Green Beast of Kohona. Sasuke was surprisingly active in talking today.

"SASUKE YOU JERK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ROOT FOR ME YOU BAKA!" Naruto yelled, waving his fists in the air.

"Be careful." Hinata mumbled as she watched Naruto rush head first into the fight.

The battle between the two dragged on. It was a fight between green and orange, crazy and wild, stupid and...well..i guess you really can't compare an apple to an apple, now can you?

Suddenly, Naruto yelled out,

"RASENGAN!"

His chakra ball formed very nicely and everyone, even Shino and Gaara, sat up in interest. Naruto charged at Lee who stood his ground until-

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto, being the klutz that he was, tripped over the tip of a rock in the lake and dove head first into the water, his Rasengan still activated.

"NO!"

A wild water wave formed, scattering the crystal clear liquid in all direction. People tried to get out of the water, but unfortunately, the current was too strong.

Hinata, determination set in her eyes, began to focus her chakra into her hands.

'Stronger, more flexible, faster, more...You can do it.' Hinata thought, feeling the amount of her chakra lift her out of the water. Gaara's words echoed back to her.

'Show them what you've got.'

"HA!" she cried, forming hand seals like crazy. "Watch me..." she softly pleaded, hoping some way, she could still prove herself worthy.

When the boys expected the water to come crashing down on them, they were surprised that the cold blast they were expecting never came. Each of them hesitantly opened their eyes and saw Hinata weaving a web of strong chakra to protect them against the wave caused by Naruto.

"WOOOOOOO! GO HINATA!" Naruto shouted, looking at the girl with admiration.

"That's our Hinata." Kiba grinned, clutching Akamaru tightly.

"Impressive." Shikamaru yawned. Being on the lawn with Choji and Gaara, he felt safe.

"H-Hinata?" Neji began, looking at his cousin with hope and pride.

When the wave decided to subside, Hinata withdrew her chakra and it was absorbed back into her body.

She carefully lowered herself down and collapsed on the land next to Gaara who gave her an unsure smile. She returned it shyly.

"Good job." he murmured in her ear.

She looked up just as the boys began to scramble up the hill to reach her. Neji was the first to reach her and he lifted her up, swung her around, laughing.

"HINATA! YOU DID IT! WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE FATHER SEES YOU! YOU WERE AMAZING!" he shouted, hugging her.

"HINATA! THAT WAS AMAZING! JUST LIKE WHEN YOU KICKED THAT BUG-WOMAN'S ASS WHEN WE WERE LOOKING FOR THAT SECENT BUG!" Naruto bounded up to her like an overly excited puppy.

Hinata nearly fainted from happiness. Naruto was praising her!

She saw Sasuke smirk at her. She supposed it was his quiet way of saying 'thanks'.

Kiba hugged her and ruffled her hair playfully. Akamaru licked her hands and threw himself into her arms.

The sun began to set behind the mountains as another day in the summer home began to come to a close.

Hinata looked up at the sunset, smiling her heart out.

'Father...I'll show you how strong I am. You'll be proud of me then. I know it.'

---

Sweets: Yeaah, yeah...i know...shorter than usual...

Naruto: Hell ya! HINATA IN A BIKINI!

:death glares:

Hinata: Umm...heh...review?


	8. RainEndless Rain

SweetStealer: SasukeHinata moment right here...short chappie...

---

Chapter 8

Mornings were the same. There was always the subtle bickering over tea and fish, and someone storming out of the room, usually Naruto or Sasuke or Neji. Afternoons were more lazy. People tended to train, read, or sleep, depending on what they felt like. The weather was usually warm, breezy and sometimes, people wandered around, slightly dazed.

Nights were fun and wild, with games, ghost stories or...fighting. Some things didn't change.

However, it occasionally rained. Rain always brought people's spirits down, but Kakashi and Gai suggested that they take that time to meditate and be quiet for a few peaceful hours. (Naruto muttered that all Kakashi wanted was quiet so he could jerk off in peace, but that amounted to nothing except a very large black eye and cleaning punishments from his sensei.)

This day, the rain didn't seem to stop. Just drop after cool liquid drop seemed to fall to earth, quenching its thirst. People had taken Kakashi and Gai's advice and gone off in separate directions to meditate in silence.

Shino was seen sitting in the hollow of a tree, quietly conversing with his bugs. They buzzed and murmured and flew around his head, trying to find out what the he was thinking of...

Kiba was in one corner of the training fields, coat off, looking up at the sky, thinking hard. His sharp eyes probed the darkened sky and Akamaru slept soundly next to him.

Shikamaru was lying down on the front porch, presumably asleep. However, his breath was irregular and you could tell he was thinking hard.

Choji was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk quietly, his legs crosses and his eyes closed. He reminded one of a small lonely child. His memory reached back to when he was alone and teased but then Shikamaru stepped into the picture, he was happy to have found a true friend at long last.

Lee was sitting upside down on a tree branch, seriously meditating and delving deep into the corners of his unusual, but sage mind.

Neji could be found on the rooftop, cross legged and eyes closed. He sank into his thoughts and began to search for one in particular. It had to do with a little girl about three years old, who hid behind her father shyly while she met her cousin whose first words out were,

"Isn't she cute, Father?"

Naruto was on another part of the training field, lying on the ground, not giving a damn if he got wet. Memories flashed throughout his head like little jolts of electricity, sending him deeper and deeper into his past.

Sasuke sat on the back porch, looking out toward the gardens. Bits and pieces of Itachi crept in and as Sasuke went deeper into his mind, the pain in his heart increased. Hot tears of rage began to form and he clenched his hands in pain.

Gaara was found at the very top of a tree, resting there, a piece of grass in his mouth. He too, was meditating. He saw himself when he was very young, a small boy all alone and scared. Then he saw Naruto, yelling at him and bringing him out of his darkness. Then there was Hinata, smiling at him, Temari hugging him tears of worry in her eyes because he had come home later then usual...Kankuro patting his back...sad memories turned to the bittersweet and hopeful.

Hinata was meditating in the back gardens. She sat with her hands in her lap, wondering about Naruto. Was it really love? Was it just a crush? What about Kiba? Neji? Sasuke?...What about Gaara? How did she feel about them? They were friends, right? But was it just friendship? No. But...she still liked Naruto, right? Now, she didn't know anymore.

Getting up, Hinata walked out of the gardens and back up to the house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sasuke, leaning against the support beam of the house and crying. He didn't seem to notice her until she touched his shoulder lightly.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, a little afraid.

He looked at her. The pain in his eyes was evident and she quickly sat down next to him. This was the first time she had ever seen Sasuke cry. Hesitantly, she brought him into a shy hug. Sasuke stiffened at the sudden touch but relaxed and rested his head on her shoulder. Tears fell fast and hard, and it was his turn to hug her. He gripped her tightly and pulled her toward him, whispering hoarsely,

"Please don't leave me..."

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke nodded and for a moment, he was reminded of his mother. When he was younger, he had fallen down and scraped his knee. He had run teary-eyed to his mother who asked,

"Does it hurt?"

He nodded and she put some first aid cream and a band-aid on it. Sasuke smiled brightly and thanked her...

Returning to the present, Sasuke pulled away from Hinata.

"You remind me of my mother." he said at last.

Hinata looked up. She vaguely remembered meeting them when she was very, very young. She had also met Sasuke for the first time, along with Itachi. She remember that Itachi had pinched her cheek and called her cute. She had giggled.

Now, Hinata shuddered and whispered,

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good." Sasuke finally decided.

They sat in silence for a long time, watching the rain collect and fall to the ground.

---

SS: short...but sweet...REVIEW!


	9. HINATA'S MISSING!

SweetStealer: Yes...Hinata goes missing...

Shino: My bugs just imformed me...

Sweets: OO...creep..

---

Chapter 9

SUNSHINE! It was a glorious day compared to all of the gloomy, depressing days that had turned up because of the rain. The rain had also seemed to drain everyone of energy, even Naruto. The house had been quiet.

Now, it rang with early morning laughter from Kakashi. He had been teasing his students and watching them with amused eyes. He sat at the kitchen table with Naruto and Sasuke who were having a very heated discussion over...Sakura.

"Sakura's open to anybody, baka. Why are you getting so hot and bothered over her!" Naruto asked, slightly pissed off.

"I'm not, dobe. You're the one overreacting." Sasuke hissed.

"Well-"

Naruto was about to respond when Neji walked through the door. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and his hair was down. He began to fumble with his hair and then gave up when he found his hair tie was missing. It fell onto his back and he looked very...feminine. The prodigy usually looked clean and sharp, but today, he looked anything but. He had rings under his eyes and his eyes looked slightly bloodshot.

"Morning." he groaned and sank into a chair.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked, turning his attention from Sasuke to the Hyuga prodigy.

"I had...problems last night..." Neji muttered incoherently...

**Flashback/**

Neji walked into his room after hours of meditation. He wasn't really in the mood for sleeping so he went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

As he walked into the kitchen, he found Kiba there in a white beater and red boxers, trashing the fridge frantically.

"Nooooooo." he moaned.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing next to the perplexed dog-boy.

"THERE'S NO FOOD!" Kiba wailed.

Neji smacked his forehead.

'Naruto must have eaten it all...with Choji's help I'm sure...' he thought irritably. Suddenly, he spotted something red and plump in one of the containers.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling out the container.

He reached in his hand and pulled out...a tomato. Kiba nearly went into cardiac arrest.

"IT'S A TOMATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted, pointing at the tomato as if it had a head and purple eyes.

"Um...yes. It _is_ a tomato..." Neji said, backing away from Kiba. The boy had gotten that evil gleam in his eye that was supposedly copyrighted to Itachi and Orichimaru. But anyway...

"Must. Kill. Tomato." Kiba breathed and made to snatch the tomato from Neji. The poor Hyuga boy made the mistake of running _with_ the tomato instead of just leaving it alone...

So the rest of Neji's night consisted of running away from the anti-tomato boy who had somehow found a knife...

**End Flashback/**

"What's up with Kiba and tomatoes?" Kakashi wondered aloud until Kiba burst into the kitchen with a crazed look in his eye and a knife in his hand. (Little did he know that Neji had chucked the tomato into the gardens where it was currently being eaten away by birds...)

"You wanna know what's wrong with tomatoes? They're poison. My dog Hito got a hold of one...the result was disastrous. The poor canine choked on it. DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE POISONOUS THINGS CAN DO TO YOU? They're EVIL. EVIL I TELL YOU!" Kiba ended dramatically.

There was a silence. Sasuke and Kakashi scooted their chairs ever so slightly away from Kiba.

"Rightttttt..." Naruto said, sarcastically.

"Where's Hinata?" Neji asked abruptly, lifting his shaggy head, he was unaware of Kiba because he had missed his entry due to his sleeping on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, she should have been up already." Naruto added.

"Maybe she slept late?" Kiba suggested, lowering the knife.

"She doesn't sleep late." Neji shook his head.

"Let's check." Sasuke said, standing up. Kakashi went too. He had nothing else better to do.

The four boys raced off to Hinata's room where Neji promptly knocked on the door.

"Hinata?" he called.

No response.

"Hinata, get up." Kiba said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Silence.

"Should we break down the door?" Naruto asked.

"NO." Sasuke muttered, hitting him over the head.

Neji opened her door gingerly and poked his head in. The room was empty.

"SHE'S GONE!" Neji shouted, throwing open the door and barged into the room.

Her bed was neatly made and everything seemed to be in order. No chairs were over turned and there seemed to be no broken glass...

"There seems to be no sign of a struggle." Sasuke said, examining everything.

"No..but where is she, then?" Kiba asked, looking around the room. "AKAMARU!" he called.

The white dog came bounding into the room, tail wagging and tongue lolling.

"Follow Hinata's scent!"

The canine sniffed around and then gave a bark.

"He found her!" Kiba announced

Now by this time, everyone was up. The boys were making such a chaotic racket that Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee and Gaara entered the room sleepily.

"Eh! What the hell? Where's Hinata?" Shikamaru yawned.

"She's gone. We're going to go look for her." Sasuke said, walking out of the room.

"We'll stay here."

"I'll go." Gaara said quietly.

"Me too." Lee said, determination in his voice.

Somehow, everyone, including Gaara, had overlooked the little piece of paper that was folded neatly on her desk...

Ten minuets later, after being forced to go in civilian clothing, the six of them set off. Kakashi had warned them about enemies and traps. He wasn't going but said that they needed civilian clothing because they needed to blend in. He also put special force on not drawing attention to themselves. This was directed toward Naruto.

"If she's anywhere, she might be in the village. It's a short walk from here and you can check. The rest of us will look this place over to see if she's here." Gai said when he heard of their delimma.

Naruto was in an orange tee shirt and jeans. He grumbled and pouted about not being able to wear 'normal' clothing.

Sasuke was deemed ok with his black shirt and black jeans. Chains hung from his jeans and Kakashi added a blue scarf around his neck, 'just for fun'. Sasuke wasn't happy or having fun.

Kiba wore black jeans also with a white and red beater. Akamaru, who was biting and scratching, was reluctantly put on a leash.

Neji was in black cargo shorts with a black and green shirt on. A picture of a dragon was on the back in green. He was anxious to leave, but waited patiently as the others took their time, convincing himself that Hinata would be fine...he hoped...

The miracle was that Lee changed into clothes that actually looked good. A green and orange teeshirt matched his jeans. People began to wonder if Lee was turning sane...

Last was Gaara. He was forbidden to carry his gourd around. He wore a red sleeveless hoodie with dark green and black baggy cargo pants. This was the most major change of them all.

So they set out into the sunlight and while a few of them were just _itching_ to run to the village, Lee pointed out that they had to seem calm...

"Remember, Gai-sensei told us not to attract attention to ourselves."

They reluctantly nodded.

"Maybe we can get some breakfast while we're there!" Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood.

Right on cue, everyone's stomachs grumbled.

"I forgot. None of us ate breakfast. We were so worried about Hinata, we forgot about ourselves." Kiba muttered.

The village was buzzing with excitement. There were so many food stalls and vendors, restaurants, hotels and entertainment. This village seemed to be a mini city...it was mainly targeted toward tourists and entertainment.

"It's so big..." Naruto said in awe.

"What's the name again?" Sasuke asked, looking around for Hinata and some place to eat.

"Um...It doesn't have a name...But it's know for its excellent onigiri and pork buns..." Lee read off from his notes.

"GREAT! I'M STARVING!" Naruto said and raced off to a resturant.

The others groaned and followed behind him, looking out for their friend at the same time. Between the people, the noise and the muttering, no one could really see or find anything. They gave up as they got into the resturant.

The group managed to get a table and Neji activated his Byakugan. Scanning the area he muttered,

"She's not here."

"Well, let's just eat. We're no help if we drop dead in the middle of the streets." Lee said, observing their surroundings.

"You see anyone suspicious?" Kiba asked. He had smuggled Akamaru into the restaurant and was attempting to keep him quiet.

"One at 11:00." Sasuke muttered.

"Two more at 10:00." Gaara said, folding his arms.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked while they waited on their order.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Lee said,

"What they're saying is the location of suspicious looking people. They've imagined this whole area like the face of a clock. Where people are sitting or talking can be described by time. This is also used to cover up what we're talking about."

Naruto sighed and looked in the direction of where the two had pointed out the weird people.

The one at 11:00 was an old woman. She was carrying what looked like a knife in her pink purse.

'What the hell would an old woman want with a knife?' they all mused.

They looked at the two at 10:00. Tall, dark, in trenchcoats...pretty suspicious. Neji activated his Byakugan.

"They're armed with shuriken and retractable poles, like the one TenTen uses un practice." he said, scanning them.

"Interesting..."Lee muttered.

"FOOD'S HERE!" Naruto shouted.

They all ate and were surprised at how hungry they were. They finished their meal and walked out of the restaurant, still looking for suspicious people.

"We should start looking for Hinata." Kiba said, taking Akamaru off of the leash.

The others nodded.

"Should we split up?" Naruto wondered.

"We could go in pairs..." Lee suggested.

"Or in threes."

"Lets go in pairs." Sasuke said, taking out straws he had smuggled from a near by store.

"Ok. Let's-" Naruto said, attempting to take leadership when he was cut off.

There was a very loud, but short, cry that shattered the air and made everyone freeze. Though only a few looked up in surprise, the other people didn't seem to care. They just kept on walking.

"That scream-" Lee began.

"Sounded-" Sasuke turned his head toward the noise.

"A lot-" Kiba muttered.

"Like-" Neji's eyes went wide.

There was a silence as they comprehended their thoughts.

"HINATA!" they all shouted running toward the cry.

People moved (or were thrown) out of the way as they boys looked around frantically for the source of the noise.

"THERE SHE IS!" Naruto shouted, pointing.

They all turned and looked and saw Hinata walking out of a store with...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Hinata looked up, smiled and waved at them. Kakashi was grinning at them from behind his mask and holding several containers of sake in his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba shouted as they ran up.

"Umm...Good morning?" Hinata said, smiling.

Neji ran up and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Where were you! You had us so worried!" he cried.

"I-I was running errands for Kakashi sensei. D-Didn't you read my letter...?" she asked quietly, looking at the other boys and slightly cowering under their stare.

"L-letter?" they asked faintly.

She nodded, still cowering.

"Wait. You were running errands for-" Sasuke began but was cut off by Kiba and Naruto shouting at Kakashi.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US WHERE SHE WAS! WE GOT WORKED UP OVER NOTHING! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WHERE SHE WAS!"

"Because..." the man answered slowly.

There was a silence as they anticipated his words.

"It was funny."

They all except Gaara and Hinata, fell down in disgust and disbelief. As they lay on the ground, Gaara asked,

"What did you pick up?"

Hinata handed him a bag and he looked inside. He blinked.

"You had her buy sake and candy?" he asked Kakashi.

"When I realized she wasn't old enough to get the sake, I poofed over and bought it myself." Kakashi laughed like there was nothing wrong with the picture.

Gaara blinked again. Then he grabbed Hinata's hand and they walked off together, carrying the bags of candy.

Kakashi looked down at his fallen students.

"You better hurry up or Gaara will wisk away your princess." he said, grinning behind his mask.

Immediatly, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto stood up. Lee picked himself up groggily and muttered,

"This vacation isn't working..."

---

Sweets: VERY LONNNNNNNNGGGGGGG CHAPTER! GAARA IS SOO CUTE.

Gaara: Review.


	10. Piss Drunk

SweetStealer: This has to be my favorite chapter...

Kiba: You suck.

Gaara: I hate you

Hinata: Um...

Sasuke: Die.

Neji: Die now.

Sweets: I don't own...Naruto...

---

Chapter 10

Hinata tripped and fell into the warm pond with a shriek. She just stayed there, not really caring if she drowned. Her head throbbed and ached. Memories from the night before clouded her mind and she groaned. Last night...what was she thinking! Was she out of her mind! A white sheet was wrapped around her and she felt like she needed to cry.

The girl sank into the steaming hot water until everything but her eyes and the top of her head was visible. Her brow creased and her eyes held shame and embarrassment. The mid-afternoon sun beat down on her.

'How could I do that!' she thought shaking her head.

Despite the fact that she didn't want to remember that horrible night, she slipped into the memory and sighed.

**Flashback/**

Hinata gave a scream. The boys looked up with innocent looks on their faces. Hinata's eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

The girl promptly fainted.

The others shrugged their shoulders and Shino and Kiba got up and dragged the unconcious girl to the couch, as they were all in the living room. Kakashi and Gai had long drifted off to sleep in separate armchairs, bottles of sake in their hands.

The boys sniggered. One could clearly tell they were all drunk. How they got Gaara, Shino and Neji drunk, the world may never know...

Sasuke, being smart while drunk, had hit Lee over he head before he destroyed the place. The green clad boy was quietly snoozing at Gai's feet. Shino had gotten up and gone to bed before everyone got, 'piss drunk'.

"Soo. Where were we?" Kiba asked, stretching out.

Part of the reason Hinata fainted was that they were all in boxers and that some of them didn't have any shirts on. This included Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Kiba. Shikamaru and Gaara had stripped down to boxers and their undershirts and everyone could see that both were very well built.

Choji was asleep on another couch. They guessed that he wasn't really good with alcohol. Shikamaru didn't really act differently then he did normally. People wondered if he was drunk all the time...

Hinata wearily opened her eyes, hoping what she was just a dream. She blink and looked around again. Big mistake on her part. They were still half naked and were still drunk.

"HEY! HINA-chan..."Naruto began but felt that he was suddenly drained of energy and fell on top of her, his head on her chest.

"Ooooo...someone feels nice..."he mumbled and snuggled into a frozen Hinata.

The rest of them looked up and Gaara, being drunk, pushed the fox-boy off of her and hit him over the head.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY HINA-CHAN!" he shouted, hugging her protectivly. She blushed as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"YOUR HINA-CHAN!" Sasuke stood up and swayed on the spot. "Ooooooo. The room's spinning." he said, pointing at the ceiling.

"Here. Have some." Shukamaru said lazily, handing her a bottle of sake.

She mistook it for water and chugged the whole thing.

'I don't remember water burning on the way down.' she thought. She immediatly began to feel the side effects of the rice-wine.

"It's so warm..." she mutally snuggled into Gaara.

Neji, in a drunken rage, tore Gaara off of his cousin.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled in a childish voice.

"Nii-sannnnnnn.." she whined and clung to his waist. "I want more of that stuff..."

"Sure..." he said, his voice slurred.

He handed her another bottle of sake and she was more careful in drinking it this time. She set it down when she was finished and looked around the room. Naruto was braiding Neji's hair, Sasuke was playing Go-Fish with Kiba, Shikamaru was sleeping on a table, Shino had gone up to bed...but where was Gaara?

"Gaara-kun?" she called out in a childish voice.

Gaara's head popped out from behind a chair. He looked so different. He came up to her, hugged her and she snuggled in his embrace.

"Hina-channnnnnnn." he murmured in her ear and she picked up a bottle of sake which they shared...

**40 lonnnnnnggggggg minuets later...(If you are easily disturbed, you may want to skip this)**

"I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY! OH FEEL PRETYY AND WITTY AND GAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Yes, my dear readers, they had started a singing group. You can only imagine what that was like. They had succeeded in getting piss drunk and out of control.

"WOOH HOO!" Kiba yelled and bounced around on the chairs.

Gaara and Sasuke were busy playing air guitair and Naruto was busy attempting to knit...yes...i did say knit...

Hinata was busy playing 'drums' with pots and pans and silverware she had stolen from the kitchen. Neji was busy pretending to be a dj and playing different rock CDs and putting whipped cream into his mouth. The room looked like it had been attacked by confetti and grafitti.

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLLLLLLYYYYYYYY SUNSSSSSHHHHHHHINNNNNNNEEEEEE!" Sasuke sang, swinging Gaara around.

"YOUUUUU MAAAAAAAKEEEEE MEEEEEEE HAPPPPPPPYYYYYYY..." Gaara sang lustily.

"WHENNNNNNNNNN SKIESSSSSSS AREEEEEEE GRAYYYYYYYYYYY..." Sasuke twirled around like a ballerina. An...insane ballerina...

"YOUUU NEVER KNOW DEARRRRRRRRR HOW MUCH I LURRRRRRRVVVVVVV YOUUUUUU." Gaara shouted off key.

"SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

How operatic of them...

Hinata was beening given a piggy back ride by Kiba who had a blue and red tie around his head making him look like a war refugee. Hinata had stripped down to her undershirt and black shorts and was screaming,

"WORLD DOMINATION!"

Neji soon joined them.

"WE SHALL RULE DA WORLD WITH SKITTLES AND SALAMI!" he roared, holding up a pack of skittles and proceeded to throw them at Naruto who was still knitting and said,

"OWWIE! THAT HURTS!"

Neji stopped and looked at his victim.

"Oh look. Skittles taste good AND LEAVE MULTICOLORED BRUISES!"

"Ohhh! Let me try!" Kiba said estatically, dropping Hinata on the ground. She was caught by Gaara and Sasuke who said,

"JOIN US IN SINGING!"

Naruto was bored with knitting and ended up taking out a pack of multicoled permanent markers and walked over to his sleeping sensei. Gai was snoring and Kakashi had his book over his face.

"COLORING TIME!"

They all dropped whatever they were doing and rushed over. They each took different colored markers and began to draw all...over...their sensei...

Somehow, the two guardians remained asleep throughtout all of the coloring. The nosy group left the living room and began to race up and down the halls.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gaara cried as he slid down the polished floors.

"I'll race you!" Nartuo shoutd to Sasuke.

"You're on!"

They didn't very far because they fell over laughing. They made their way to Gaara's room where Naruto and Kiba began to grafitti his gourd.

Well, Gaara's inner deamon decided things were getting too rough and shut himself down so Gaara could sleep it off. He figured he could take over the boy later.

"HINATA! I-AM-YOUR..." Sasuke began but passed out on the bed.

"WORLD DOMINATION!" Neji and Hinata hugged each other before passing out as well.

(Where the girls were sleeping, several of them woke up and shivered.

'What a weird dream...but Hinata would never take over the world...' they thought and went back to sleep)

"Shunshine...Sunhine...Sunshine..."Gaara mumbled before conking out next to her.

Naruto leaned back on Gaara's bed and fell asleep on Hinata's legs, his markers still uncapped. Kiba was the last to fall.

"I feel pretty...witty...and gay..." he muttered and fell asleep curled up next to Gaara's pink and blue gourd.

**Mid-afternoon the next day...**

Hinata wearily opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed in through the windows making her shut her light sensitive eyes.

'Why do I feel like I've been hit by a train?' she thought, looking around.

Her eyes widened. This wasn't her room! Where was she! Was she kidnapped! She felt several arms and body parts one her and she looked to her sides and held her breath. The sheets were wrapped around her like a dress but she could still feel body heat. Very warm body heat.

Gaara had his head in the crook of her neck, fast asleep. The demon had not woken up yet. Neji's arms were around her and he was sleeping on her shoulder. Naruto had his head on her stomach, his arms around her waist.

Hinata, blushing redx10000, snuggled under Gaara's sheets and tried to will herself to go back to sleep and that this was all a dream. A very...vivid dream. She heard someone groan and she poked her head out of the blankets.

"Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled and rubbered her eyes. She realized he was still shirtless and she knew Ino and Sakura would kill her if she ever told them this.

"Oh. Hinata. You're up. Sleep well?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes also.

She shook her head and sighed.

"What happened? Why are we all in Gaara-kun's room?" she mumbled and flopped back down on the bed. Sasuke cocked and eyebrow and said,

"Better question. What are you doing without a shirt?"

Hinata looked down and screamed, waking the guys up. She blushed redx100000000000000 and quickly dashed out of the room, sheet and all.

Then she tripped over the sheet and fell head first into the warm pond.

**End of Flashback/**

Hinata began to cry and burined her head in her hands. The boys charged out of Gaara's room, many of them still in boxers and shirtless. Hinata sank into the pond as they ran up.

"HINATA!" they yelled and attempted to pull her up.

They had never seen her so humiliated or scared.

"Umm...Neji..."

Neji picked her up, despite her being wet, shirtless and scared and carried her to her room. Just when they left, Kakashi, Lee and Gai ran up.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi asked.

"Why was Hinata all wet?" Gai muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Was she crying?" Lee inquired, looking after his teammate.

"And Naruto..." the three asked.

The fox-boy looked up.

"Why do you have multicolored bruises?"

---

Sweets: HAHAHAHAHAHA LMAOx2000!

All: Glares

Sweets: You better review...


	11. notice

**SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Well, since I actually intend to finish this story...**

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS AND POLL ANSWERS...**

**RIGHT NOW...**

**Gaara's in the lead with Sasuke and Neji close behind...I also have a only 1 KibaHina.**

**So. People. I need you to review now.**

Ialready have a GaaraHinata moment coming up but you also need patience!

**Lee: Patience is a virtue...a dumb one but one none the less...**

**Gaara: Who the hell made you king?**

**Lee: Did I imply I was king?**

**Gaara: -glare-**

Anyway, i also have a few other fics coming up, all Hinata centered of course. I will update and finish the others...

**Sasuke: Idiot...**

**Sweets: Shut up or I'll take you out of the fic all together. BY THE WAY!**

**THERE IS A PLANNED APPEARANCE BY...:drumroll:**

**ITACHI UCHIHA!**

**and maybe a few others, but what the hell...**

**I also am taking requests...a bold step huh?**

anyway, i'll be a bitchy author and ask,

**anyone wanna do some fanart?**

jk, jk. but seriously, i will do requests. I'm really in the modd for a GaaraHina or a Sasuke Hina, but i will write anything with any other characters if you want.

**so go ahead, gimme requests!**

**and if you all haven't figured this out yet, EVERYONE'S PRETTY MUCH OOC...**

**enjoy! i will update soon!**


	12. chocolate isfor pmsing

Sweets: Wow...this is going well...

Lee: From your point...

Sweets: I'm sure all of the GaaraHinata shippers have been ready to kill me! I have a gaarahina moment coming up!

Gaara: Finally.

Hinata: Sweets doesn't own Naruto.

---

Chapter 12

The effects from the events from the 'drunk' day lasted a long while. Hinata had firmly planted herself in her room and refused to come out and face them. As much as the guys pleaded and moaned and complained, no one could get her out.

"Hina-chan...come on out, it wasn't that bad. Hey, at least you don't have permanent marker all over your face." Kakashi said, knocking on her door.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!" came her muffled response.

Kakashi sighed. This would take some time. She had already secluded herself there for the second day. Gai and Lee came running up. Gai had a heart around his left eye and smiley faces on his cheeks.

When they say 'permanent marker' they mean it...

"Damn. She's not out yet?" he asked a flower covered Kakashi.

"Nope."

"Should we break down the door?" Lee wondered aloud.

"Don't. We already tried that." Kiba moaned as he walked up with Naruto and Shino. Shino had shed his jacket and muttered,

"She's good."

"What happened?"

"She used gen jutsu on us...it wasn't pretty." Shino said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" Lee asked, cautiously.

"Nothing you want to know about." Naruto sighed and motioned to his place where the sun dont shine.

"Oh." was all they said, sweatdropping.

"Um. So how are we going to get her out?" Kiba wondered.

"WE'LL PREVAIL WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled giving a thumbs up sign.

"TO HELL WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" they all shouted hotly, except for Shino who was too cool for yelling.

Gaara and Sasuke walked up with Neji, who was writing on a small notebook, muttering incoherent things. Gaara was without his gourd and Sasuke was looked bored as ever.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked, eyeing Neji.

"I'm writing down all the things we've done wrong to Hinata. Maybe if we apologize for all of theses wrong things, she'll come out."

"OH! Write down the time I stole her underware when she was in the shower of the girls locker room." Naruto said, looking at the doorknob.

"Just now..." Kakashi began.

"Did he just say-" Gai broke off, staring at Naruto.

"He did..." Lee said, his eyes wide.

"What?" Naruto asked brightly, facing the rest.

Neji's hands were in tight fists and he used them well. He punched Naruto so hard, he went flying 15 feet out. Sasuke appeared behind him, and hit him into the ground. Gaara then finished him off by summoning his sand, making it curl around Naruto and put him in a small desert coffin.

"Can't-breathe-" Naruto choaked.

"Good." was the cold response that he got.

Gaara dropped Naruto **_hard_** and the fox boy lay still. He smirked and went after Sasuke and Neji who had veins popping out of their heads.

"Stupid Naruto." they muttered.

"What happened?"

Shikamaru and Choji walked up, sharing a bag of BBQ chips. Shikamaru yawned and looked at Hinata's closed door.

"She still won't come out, huh?" he asked.

"ACUTE OBSERVATION GENIUS! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE!" Hinata shouted from inside.

They all stared at the door. No one had ever heard Hinata shout or insult anyone before.

"And she's still pissed off." Shikamaru added.

"Eh? She's been insulting you?" Kakashi asked, scratching the back of his head.

Choji and Shikamaru nodded.

"THAT MEANS THAT IT CAN ONLY BE ONE THING!" Neji concluded.

"What?"

"Insults, mood swings, chocolate..." he muttered.

Neji pulled them all in and whispered something.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" they murmured, understanding.

Naruto, who had finally woken and hobbled over to join them, said rather loudly and rather stupidly,

"So Hinata has her perio-"

"FUCK YOU!" Hinata's voice floated out of her room.

"Yeah...she always gets like this at home when she gets it." Neji shook his head, tossing away his notebook.

"Oh. Well then, this is out of our area of expertise." Gai said, turning red and facing Kakashi.

"We'll have to call Kurenai and Anko." Kakashi said, running off.

"Anko's with the girls?" Gai questioned and looked after to where Kakashi ran to the phone.

There was a silence. Kiba and Neji blinked.

"WELL? DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING IN HEALTH?" Gai shouted, waving his arms wildly. He resembled a human pinwheel.

Everyone including Gaara and Shino looked blank.

"WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR IDIOTS! GO GET TEN POUNDS OF CHOCOLATE!"

"Ohh..." they muttered.

"DAMMIT! NOW!"

Sweets: Well...chocolate is the way to a girl's heart...

All: No it's not...

Sweets. Whatever...REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. severed heads and gummi worm kisses

SweetStealer: Well.HERE'S THE GAARAHINATA MOMENT PEOPLE!

Gaara: About time...

Neji and Sasuke: Shut up.

Hinata: What kind of moment?

Sweets: A very...sweet one.

Sasuke: Shut up.

Neji: Sweet's doesn't own NAruto. If I said you did, would you put me with Hinata?

Sweets: No.

---

Chapter 13

"WE'RE HERE!"

Anko and Tsunade broke down the door and shoved in a bag filled with god knows what. Kakashi and Gai looked at them, then at the bag and then back at the two women who were parading around the house, yelling,

"WHERE'S HINATA!"

Kakashi pointed down the hall, never taking his eyes off his beloved book. Kurenai, out of frustration, swiped the book out of his hands and threw it out the open window. Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT!" he shouted, pointing at her while Anko laughed hysterically.

"THIS IS SERIOUS SITUATION, MAN!" Kurenai screamed very much like a military commander. "PULL IT TOGETHER!"

Anko, in the meantime, dropped her bag on the kitchen table and Gai eyed it wearily and curiously.

"What's in there?"

"A severed head. Girls who are PMSing like severed heads..." Anko said, taking a bite out of a piece of dango.

Gai's eyes twitched.

"S-Severed...heads?" he muttered and immediatly backed away.

"You've only been here two minuets and already there's chaos?"

All four adults looked to the door and there stood-

"Hinata?"

Yes, the small girl stood in dark blue short shorts and a long red and white teeshirt that had a picture of a bird on it. Her hair was devilshed and her white eyes were lazy and half closed.

"Oh you poor thing!" Kurenai and Anko swooped down on her and showered her with hugs.

The two men sighed and sat down at a near by table. The bag that the two had brought was sitting there opened. Temptation was setting in. The temptation to find severed heads...

"Should we...?" Kakashi began.

"Or shouldn't we?" Gai finished.

Hastily, they pushed the bag away and turned their backs on it, holding their temptation down firmly.

Neji and Kiba walked in with Sasuke and Gaara right behind them. They looked relieved that Hinata had finally come out, but slightly disturbed that Kurenai and Anko were acting all _motherly_.

"Is she ok now?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"Go away, asshole." Hinata said wearily, and lazily gestured with her hand.

OO;

"Yes, go away." Kurenai ushered all of the boys out, including the male sensei. They grumbled and scowled but Anko and Kurenai were firm. Anko shut the doors but not after putting a sign up that said,

'DO NOT DISTURB ON PAIN OF DEATH...WE MEAN IT BASTARDS.'

Kiba slumped down and put Akamaru in his lap. Neji and Sasuke sat down next to each other, glaring, and Gaara (who had gotten used to not carrying his gourd around) leaned against the wall in the 'i-am-so-the-coolest-person-in-the-world' pose.

After a few minuets of muffled crying, muttering and laughing (all due to a mood swingy someone), Hinata opened up the door, the hesitant and shy girl she once was.

"Um...I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." she looked down, very, very, very red.

"No trouble!" Kakashi laughed sheepishly and ruffled her hair. He opened the door wider to reveal mounds of candy, chocolate and iced tea. A lot of it, however, looked untouched.

"Why-" Kiba began, examining a bag of the untouched sweets.

"The problem you thought she had was wrong." Kurenai laughed. Hinata went back to eating the gummi bears in her hand, still blushing furiously.

"What!" Neji exclaimed. He had been the one who had diagnosed her after all...

"She was just feeling very overwhelmed. And then she snapped. The drunk thing got it going." Anko finished, taking a sip of the sweet tea.

"Oh. Well then..."

"You may leave." Gai said, motioning to the door, hurridly. Anko...**_disturbed_** him to the highest degree.

Anko pouted and stomped out muttering about how ungreatful some people were and they were all motherfuc-ANYWAY! Kurenai grinned and turned to the boys.

"Temari, Sakura, TenTen and Ino send their love." she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kiba said, watching the two women leave.

"That was oddly fast, don't you think?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, but whatever. Help me find my book." he grumbled and dragged Gai outside into the fading afternoon sun.

Hinata sat in the kitchen and looked at the ceiling, eating her bag of gummi worms. Gaara sat down next to her and took the bag, looking inside.

"Why the hell who anyone want to eat worms?" he said, slightly disgusted.

"They taste good in candy form!" Hinata laughed shyly. "Here!"

She held up one and Gaara looked at it. Hinata giggled as she fed it to him and his mouth **_unintentionally_** touched her fingers...

Gaara pulled back in surprise, the gummi worm still hanging in his mouth. Hinata didn't seem to notice because a certain someone had just stopped in.

"N-Naruto-kun! I'm all right, now!" Hinata said, waving a gummi worm in the air.

The blonde boy bounced over and ruffled her hair. Hinata nearly fainted and Gaara...well, he didn't really like that...

"That's great! But wait! Did any of the girls come? Like...SA-KU-RA-CHANNNNNN!" Naruto had hearts in his eyes.

Gaara watched as Hinata's smiled fell slightly but she managed to spit out a quiet 'no' before turning back to him. Her white eyes met his and he gave her a small look of pity. She grinned back as if to say, 'it's alright' and held up another gummi worm.

"Want another one?" she asked timidly.

Gaara nodded a Hinata was about to feed him another one when suddenly glass was shattered and a kunai came whizzing past and sliced the tips of her fingers. The gummi worm split and Gaara turned around angerily.

Everyone turned in the direction it had come from. One of the windows was broken...how..strange...

"Ah..." Hinata murmured watching her blood drip.

"What the hell...?" Kiba wondered, lookinag around.

"Let's go check it out." Sasuke said, standing up. "You alright Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed at the name and nodded quietly. Neji irritably pushed Sasuke out the door and winked at his cousin.

"Take care of your fingers. We'll be back soon." he said, pulling Sasuke out by the ear.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba went to investigate the 'mysterious kunai' and Gaara was left alone with Hinata.

She got up hurridly and went over to the sink. Running the water, she put her fingers under it hastily and felt the sting of the water.

Gaara stood up, went over to her, and gently shut off the sink. Hinata looked at him. The sand boy delicately took her fingers, intertwined his with hers and gently put her cut fingertips in his mouth.

Hinata looked at him softly and smiled. He continued to suck out the blood in hopes of healing it.

'She's not like anyone else I've ever met...' Gaara thought, tasting her blood.

'H-he's not like anyone else I've ever met...' Hinata thought as she watched him.

Hestitantly, she raised her other hand and reached out to touch his face. He took his mouth off her fingers and looked her in the eye, out of curiousity of what she was going to do. There was no coldness in his eyes.

Carefully, without breaking eye contact, she nervously touched his cheek. She dragged her fingers down his skin, feeling how smooth it was.

Gaara didn't pull away at the sudden show of affection. He actually rather liked it. He put his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. Hinata found herself nearly four inches from his face.

'Just a little closer...'

'He's going to kiss me...'

Just when Gaara lightly brushed his lips over her's...someone shouted from the door,

"WE'RE HERE! OPEN UP!"

Well, needless to say, both of them face faulted and pulled away. As Gaara helped up Hinata, he didn't look her in the eye and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head and smiled, still blushing like a tomato. He turned away and Hinata looked down, thinking.

Just as he was about to answer the door, she grabbed his hand boldly and kissed it.

Gaara looked quietly amazed at how...confident she seemed. Was it the candy? He offered her an unsure smile and gently kissed her forehead. This caused her to resemble a beet, but who cares!

Gaara then walked over to the door, threw it open and asked irritablly,

"What the hell do you want?"

These people, had after all, ruined his almost perfect moment with Hinata...

"You seriously don't recognize us...?" Hinata heard a male voice talking. She remembered the voice from somewhere and a pinch on the cheek...an Uchiha?

She blinked and got up from her position on the floor. Gaara had made her legs buckle from the sudden kiss and she had fallen to the floor.

Walking over, she saw the last person she expected.

"YOU!" she shrieked and pointed a finger.

---

Sweets: ENTER...

All: WHO IS IT!

Sweets: You'll find out soon...

Sasuke: Review...


	14. AKATSUKI INVASION!

Sweets: ITACHI! -glomps-

Itachi: Get out of here.

Sasuke: WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU!

Itachi: Sweets.

All: -glare-

Sweets: Eh..heh...hee hee...I don't own Naruto!

---

Chapter 14

Itachi Uchiha and his accomplice, Kisame...something...were standing at the door looking teriffic.

Well to tell you the truth, they looked...pathetic. Well, the actual correct term would be that they looked like they had been standing in the rain for hours and were soaking wet.

This was indeed true.

However, they were...smiling...This was very...strange. Hinata fainted and both Gaara and Itachi caught her.

"So this is the Hyuuga Hinata I've heard so much about." Itachi grinned mischiviously.

Just then, _all_ of the boys walked up to the door. There was a silence. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee and Shikamaru's jaws dropped. Choji ate faster and faster. Shino just folded his arms.

Silence...

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared activating the Chidori.

"GET OFF OF HINATA!" Kiba shouted.

Itachi stopped Sasuke's attack and Sasuke face faulted into the mud. Naruto began to charge but all of a sudden, Kakashi and Gai appeared.

"What are you doing?" Gai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The peace treaty between the Akatsuki and Konoha was signed last week." Kisame said, poking Sasuke with a stick.

"PEACE TREATY! WTF!" they all shouted except for Shino, who was too cool for shouting.

"Yes, there was a peace treaty. We are all friends!" Itachi grinned.

Oo;

"Um...so it was you who threw the kunai?" Kiba asked, scratching his head. He was _very_ uneasy around the Uchiha.

"Nope. That was Kisame."

The shark man looked away, snickering.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke shouted, wiping mud off his pale face. He was very angry.

"Wern't you the one who killed the Uchiha Clan? Who the hell was in their right mind to let you go free?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Tsunade made me spend the day with a phychiratrist and said I have to do a month with little kids who will apparently show me the 'meaning of life'."

"She's crazy." Kakashi muttered. "Well, come in."

They stood back and let the two pass. All of a sudden there was a flash of blonde and brown and there stood...

"ITACHI! KISAME! MISS US, YEAH!"

A very hyper Deidara pounced on Itachi who face faulted, like his brother, into the mud. Itachi's wrath was unleashed.

"DEIDARA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!" Kisame roared, pulling the hyper pyromaniac off of a muddy Itachi.

Sasori jogged up and gave a sheepish 'hello'.

"Control him." Kisame ordered and thrust a beat up Deidara at him. Sasori sighed and noticed the boys and Hinata.

"Well, well, well...these are the male Konoha chuunin?" he asked, looking at them all. He then spotted Hinata. He and Deidara both.

"But she's not a male..." Sasori noticed and quickly **_stole_** Hinata from Gaara who was just as appalled as the rest.

"Noo...she's too pretty to be a male, yeah. A beauty...yeah..." Deidara said as Hinata began to wake up.

Hinata blinked, found herself in the arms of several dangerous Akatsuki members and screamed. Deidara tried to console the girl.

"Hey, **_baby girl_**, it's ok, yeah. We're friends, yeah."

Several veins popped at the name. Sasori looked at him.

"You're doing it wrong." he sighed. "She'll think you're a pervert at this rate."

Hinata looked at him and blinked.

'You know...they're pretty **cute**.' she thought, blushing furiously as Sasori leaned in close. She shifted his arms.

"Hey there..." Sasori smirked.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Gaara shouted, very pissed.

"Fine, fine..." Sasori put her down and Hinata swayed uncertainly.

"Pervert, yeah...?" Deidara smirked.

"Stop being lady killers you _perverts_. Let's get in and explain the situation." Itachi shook his head and pushed Sasuke aside to enter.

"Hey, you can't just-" Naruto began but Kisame shoved most of them aside and walked in after his partner.

Sasori and Deidara smirked at Gaara who glared in return. Hinata stumbled in after them all.

"Here. Our clothes are wet. Could you be so kinda as to wash them?" Itachi said a few moments later.

Hinata had recovered and turned to him only to find all the ex-Akatsuki members without their cloaks on, standing before them all in their _six-pack_, _boxer_ and **_sexy_** body glory.

Hinata blushed red and began to feel light headed again.

'Sexy bodies...' she thought, swaying.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Sasuke shouted shoving Itachi into a closet. Itachi laughed, very much like Ayame from Fruits Basket.

"Aww, look she's blushing. Do you find us...enjoyable?" Sasori teased, giving their clothes to Hinata.

Hinata had an open mouth and gaped at his muscles.

"Don't hog her, Sasori, yeah! I saw her first, yeah!" Deidara yelled hotly, coming up behind Hinata and wrapping his arms around her.

She realized that a sexy, half naked man was behind her, his warm arms holding her in a **_very _**warm embrace. She fainted in his arms with a blissful sigh.

"Wow. I must have been too much for her, yeah." Deidara said, looking at the small girl in his arms.

"Stop flattering yourself you egotistical pig." Sasori said hitting Deidara over the head.

"WHAT THE HELL! **GET** **_OFF_ HER!**"

Sasuke and Gaara tore Hinata from Deidara's grasp and put her gently on the couch. Neji guarded her as if it was his life on the line.

"Seriously. Put some clothes on." Kakashi and Gai said, sweatdropping.

"What's going on here?" Lee asked, sitting down next to Gai.

"We signed a peace treaty with Konoha. We aren't out to get you anymore." Itachi said, emerging from his closet in baggy black pants and a black shirt. He threw clothes identical to them to his 'friends'.

"So. We're on the same side now?" Sasuke said, slowly, still feeling the urge to kill someone. Mainly his brother.

"Yeah." Deidara said, throwing the shirt over his head.

"Why the hell are you here though?" Naruto grumbled.

"Tsunade requested it. We're in league with Konoha now." Kisame said, stretching.

"Why? We could handle it ourselves." Kakashi said, groaning.

"Not from what Kurenai and Anko told us. We passed them coming here. Kurenai is sexy..." Sasori said absentmindedly.

"She's taken by Asuma." Kakashi said, sighing.

"By the way, where is that cancer loving guy?" Itachi asked, looking around.

"Mission."

"What did Kurenai and Anko tell you?" Gai asked, almost regreting his question.

"You had a little _girl trouble_." Sasori smirked.

"Shut up." all the boys muttered.

Hinata opened her eyes wearily and to her relief all of them had clothes on. She took their clothes and said,

"I'll be in the laundry room, if you need me!"

"What if we need you at 1:00 in the morning, yeah?" Deidara asked just as she was about to walk out.

Hinata turned, confused.

"Why would you need me at 1:00 in the morning?" she asked innocently.

"Well, what if I wanted to make sweet music with yo-"

"**_TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU._**" the boys shouted. Itachi smirked and whispered to Kisame,

"I think I like her."

Sweets: Of hotness and glory...

Hinata: -blushes- I like them...

Sasuke/Neji/Gaara: I don't

Sasori: Cheer up. If she dumps you, we'll have her to ourselves.

Deidara: All alone...yeah

Itachi: With no one around...hee hee hee

Kisame: Perverts

Sweets: REVIEW!


	15. make up your mindfast

SweetStealer: God..I'm so tired...so much updating!

Neji: then stop.

Shikamaru: Yes...it's so troublesome.

Choji: -munch-

Hinata: Sweets doesn't own NAruto!

---

Chapter 15

The Akatsuki members were surprisingly friendly, although they fought with each other a lot. Hinata learned to like them and even Sasuke had gotten off of his 'i'm gonna kill Itachi first chance I get' and onto 'i'm gonna glare at Itachi every time I see him'.

Itachi was pretty sensible but quiet. He seemed to be like the ring leader and was usually polite with everyone. Hinata found him easy to talk to and he was surprisingly...gentle. He could be found being interrogated by Kakashi and Gai.

Kisame spent most of his time at the lake or reading. He also like to cook. Not many people knew this and mistruted his skills the first time he made dinner. Shouts of,

'Is it poisoned?'

'Name every ingredient you put in here!'

'It looks...weird.'

...were heard. Finally Hinata tried it, out of confidence in the shark man and deemed it ok. She also found out he had a pretty smile.

Sasori was found in the woods, practicing or remaking his puppets. He and Deidara both spent a lot of time helping Hinata and flirting with her. She didn't mind though, they were pretty sweet as far as she was concerned. However, Sasori and Gaara fought daily and neither liked how close the other was to Hinata. But did Hinata know this? Nooo...

Deidara was a trouble maker. He said to call him a 'pyromaniac' and ignore his unique speech. Hinata thought it was kinda cool. She liked how self-confident he was and he taught her a lot about fire. He was also teaching Naruto some new pranks, much to the displeasure of Kakashi and Gai. Neither of them cared.

"Nii-san?"

Neji looked up. He was sitting on the porch outside their rooms, thinking hard. He was a little startled that Hinata was there, he thought she would be with the others.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" he asked, offering his hand like he did on the roof.

She sat down.

"I feel like I've been ignoring you. I just...wanted to talk." she smiled, a little insecure.

Neji was a little astonished but smiled softly and pulled the girl closer to him. Hinata was a little surprised at the action, but finally relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder.

Neji looked down at her and gently stroked her head.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing much." she murmured.

"You sound sleepy." he observed, laughing a little.

"Yeah. Those Akatsuki guys act like teens rather than men." she giggled.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Neji stroke her head and Hinata buried her head in his shoulder, trying to get snug.

"I love you, Hinata." Neji whispered.

He looked down, expecting a reaction, and found she was fast asleep on his shoulder. He was a little put out, but smiled and brushed wisps of hair out of her closed eyes.

"I _really_ love you." he murmured.

He turned, kissed her cheek lightly and carried her to her room where he watched her sleep for a few minuets before heading out the door, smiling.

"What the hell are you so happy about, Hyuuga?"

Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven haired boy looked annoyed, but Neji smirked.

"Nothing you need to know about." he said and began to walk away.

"Stay away from her." Sasuke warned to his retreating back. Neji waved without turning around and Sasuke sighed and slumped down the side of Hinata's door.

"Boo."

Itachi abruptly appeared next to Sasuke and sat down beside him. Sasuke, as usual, glared.

"The hell do you want?" he said, exahusted.

"You're in love." Itachi laughed bitterly.

"So? What is it to you?" Sasuke asked, resisting the urge to punch his brother into the next century.

Itachi looked at him, shaking his head. He wished he had the chance to fall in love, but he didn't say this outloud. Never in a million years would he admit he wanted love.

"How much do you love her?" he asked softly.

Sasuke looked at him. What was he playing at?  
"A lot..." Sasuke admitted, turning a faint red.

"What does she mean to you?"

"The world."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke hesitated. Was he sure? But Hinata was different...she was special compared to the others who just took him in for his looks. But there was _Sakura_...she _really_ loved him. She _really_ cared.

"N-no. Not really." he answered, unease filling him.

"Make up your mind soon, because you have stiff competition with the Hyuuga and that Gaara." Itachi warned, grinning evilly. He had a plan for Hinata...a very..._nice_ plan...

The older Uchiha then vanished, leaving Sasuke outside Hinata's door, feeling more confused then ever.

"What the hell...?" Sasuke muttered and leaned his head on her door.

He stayed like that for a long time.

---

Sweets: Yes...what the hell?

Itachi: EVIL!

Sweets: ...right...REVIEW!


	16. chakra strings and showdowns

Sweets: Wow...I don't own Naruto.

Lee: This went by fast...

Sasuke: It still is.

Neji: THis isn't over.

Gaara: I'll get Hinata either way...

All: -glare- at Sweets.

Sweets: Hey...he's determined

---

Chapter 16

"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING!" Lee sang as he burst through the kitchen doors.

"I like his excitement." Kisame noted as he and Hinata washed the dishes the next day.

"Yes, he's very hyper!" Hinata laughed.

Gai-sensei and Lee raced each other outside and began to spar randomly. Kakashi followed them and was evading Naruto's attacks quiet well. The fox boy had decided to 'stealthily' come at Kakashi at fight him.

Hinata went out to join the boys who were fighting each other. She watched, awed and amazed as Itachi and Deidara faced off.

'They're so graceful...' she thought, sighing.

Kisame followed her out and eyed her amazed looks. He nudged Sasori who had appeared next to them. Sasori smriked.

"Here. I'll teach you something." he said, pulling a startled Hinata toward another clearing. Hinata looked confused but followed him anyway.

"Sit here." he ordered.

She sat down, hands in her lap, listening hard. She watched the puppet master as he dismounted one of his many puppets and sat down next to her.

"You see how graceful they are?" Sasori said, randomly, pointing at Itachi and Deidara as they flew past.

Hinata looked at him.

"They are...beautiful." Hinata whispered, hoping one day she could be that smooth.

"You are too..." Sasori said, looking at her and laughing at her suddenly red face.

"EH! I-I'm...not..." she began.

"Oh, c'mon. Stop being so humble. But anyway, I came here to ask you something..." he said, sounding very much like a teacher.

"Ask away..." she giggled.

"How are you with chakra control?"

Hinata thought this was a strange question, but answered anyway.

"It's my forte!" she exclaimed, quite happy.

Sasori looked at her, a little surprised.

"You mean you're a Hyuuga and you haven't mastered Juken?"

Hinata looked away, ashen and pale. It took two seconds for her to go from pleased to completely ashamed.

"N-no..."

Sasori could see he was making her uncomfortable and grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

"Well, stand up. I'm going to teach you something new today."

"Something new?" she questioned, confused.

"Yes. You see how I control my puppets?"

"Chakra lines." she answered, observing Sasori's puppets.

"Yes. There is only one weakness that I have seen to bring down puppeteers. Even ones as advanced and as cool as me!"

"Um...ook? What?" Hinata laughed.

"Chakra webs." he answered simply.

"C-chakra...webs?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. They act like puppet strings, but they can expand and become invisible depending on the user's chakra level." Sasori said, expanding the strings on his puppet.

"So...the puppet and the user can't see the web. How do they get tangled?" she asked, curiously.

"What the chakra user does, is attach all the strings to her fingers and pull them together so that in drawing all the web lines together, the puppeteer and the puppets and anyone else in hiding is drawn in and can be avaliable for close combat." Sasori finished.

Hinata had a blank look on her face.

"Get it?" Sasori looked at her and sweatdropped at her blank look.

"Yeah..." she murmured. "I think."

They were silent, with Sasori wondering if she really did...

"The chakra user is like a spider, catching the puppet and the puppeteer, the flies, in a web. The web, I expect, can't be cut by anyone but the user so...coming to the ultimate defeat to the flies. Puppeteers are used to long range attacks, so a close range fighter is at an advantage..." she finished.

Sasori looked taken aback, but offered a smile.

"Very good. Let's try it." he said, helping her up.

Sasuke couldn't stop glaring at Neji who flexed his hands in anticipation. They were facing off in a sparring match. The others, except Gaara, who had disappeared, were busy praticing and/or arguing. Mostly arguing...

"I hate you." Sasuke muttered.

"Yes, well, Hinata doesn't like haters." Neji said, looking at the clouds.

"She also doesn't like dickheads like you." Sasuke hissed.

"Stupid." Neji said, narrowing his eyes.

"Jerk!" Sasuke shouted.

"Idiot." Neji replied cooly.

"Bastard." Sasuke growled.

"Jackass." Neji fired.

Sasuke snapped. He charged at Neji who went into the familiar Juken stance. With a shout, Sasuke activated the Chidori.

"BRING IT ON!" Neji challenged roughly.

The two rushed in.

All of a sudden, the two found themselves being swept off their feet and off the ground. It was like they were in a net. It was quite amusing, to anyone but them of course.

"What the hell...?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

They found themselves in a tangle of chakra strings that they couldn't break free of.

"The chakra signature is familiar...but..." Neji broke off.

"OH NO!" someone cried.

The two boys looked up, startled and found a flustered Hinata in their faces. She had shed her bulky jacket and the two of them saw her...'curvy' figure underneath.

NOSEBLEEDS AND KNOCKOUTS! hey it rhymes!

"SASORI-KUN! I KILLED THEM!" Hinata cried as both of them turned red and fainted.

Sasori came running up and began to laugh. He was shirtless and leaning on one of his puppets.

"You did well! You captured your first...somethings..." Sasori broke off awkwardly.

"I HAVE TO CUT THEM LOOSE!" she cried, pinwheeling her arms.

Taking out a kunai, she cut the chakra bonds and freed them. Sasuke and Neji wearily opened their eyes and came face to face with Hinata's...ahem-chest-ahem. They opened their mouths, closed them, and their eyes widened.

Hinata was checking for breathing signs and laid her head on both of their chests. Sasuke was first and he smirked at Neji who rolled his eyes.

When Hinata got to Neji, he raised his arms, pulled her to him and sat up. Hinata gasped.

"NEJI-NII SAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

She hugged him like there was no tomorrow. It was Neji's turn to smirk. Sasuke sat up too and Hinata pounced on him.

"I THOUGHT I OVERDID IT!"

Both were unusually red and Sasuke was about to blurt out something when a quiet voice broke it.

"Umm...could you get me out of here?"

Hinata turned around and found-

"G-Gaara-kun?" her eyes went wide.

Neji and Sasuke looked up.

"Gaara-**_kun!_**" they both asked as Hinata got up and ran to the red haired boy.

Gaara was tangled in an awkward position with Lee who was fighting tooth and nail to get out of the web.

"Wow. You impressed me." Sasori laughed as Hinata gently laid her hands on both of them.

Hinata's eyes went even wider and saw her chakra strings had cut into Lee's arms and had went straight through Gaara's clothing.

"LEE! You're bleeding!" Hinata cried as Lee looked at his arms.

Lee grinned and said,

"It's nothing! My power of youth will heal me quickly! GAI SENSEI!"

Lee took off with amazing speed as all five of them sweadropped and looked at Gaara.

"Hinata, did you make that web?" Gaara asked as Hinata cut him loose.

"Eh heh...y-yeah..." she blushed and looked down. After all, the last time she had seen Gaara was when he had kissed her. Well, almost...

"Huh. No wonder my sand didn't defend me." he muttered.

Hinata looked at him.

"Wha-?"

He just shook his head and looked away. Sasuke butted in and said coldly,

"Hinata, why don't you go back up to the house...I wanna talk with them."

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"Defense and attack moves." Gaara said with equal harshness.

"We had planned this eariler in the week." Neji said, hiding his frosty tone.

"Oh. Ok! Have fun!" Hinata said brightly and grabbed Sasori's hand.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming. Sloo-oo-oo-oo-ww-oww-ow-ow...down" Sasori sighed and walked out of the clearing with Hinata. He had tripped and bumped and rolled the rest of the way down the hill they had walked up earlier.

The three boys stood facing each other, not knowing that Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara were watching from the trees.

"Oooh. This is getting good." Kisame said while opening a bag of popcorn.

"Hey, can I have some, yeah?" Deidara reached over.

"Shut up you freaks." Itachi hissed. "It's getting good."

"And the plot thickens..." Kisame said dramatically, dropping a few pieces of popcorn onto the ground below...

The three boys stood facing each other, eyes sharp and glaring, mouths turned into scowls, hands ready to fight.

"Stay away from Hinata." Sasuke said, glaring at both of them.

Neji looked at him coldly.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" he hissed.

"I could beat your butt down in a minuet, smartass ." Sasuke shot back.

"You know, I could kill both of you in two seconds." Gaara said, very, very, **_very_** angry.

"SHUT UP." both of them yelled.

Gaara glared, summoned his sand, and sent it to trap the two arguing boys. Neji backflipped and skidded to a clean halt. Sasuke ran out of the way and evaded the sand easily.

Sasuke activated the Chidori and rushed at Gaara and Neji. Gaara stayed still and ready while Neji went into a Kaitan pose.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke shouted and was about to make contact when-

"STOP!"

"Who the hell...?" Neji questioned and looked up with Sasuke and Gaara.

The three looked up and saw-

"IT IS I, THE FOUNDER OF WAR! THE WARRIOR OF HATE AND SUFFERING! Ahem...**_AHEM_**...**_KISAME! DAMMIT GET OVER HERE! _**Oh. There you are...drumroll, please..."

"Good god." Sasuke muttered, shielding his eyes.

"It's a freak." Gaara said, rolling his eyes.

"It's a madman." Neji sighed.

"It's the end of the world..." Sasuke added, his eyes widening.

"It's-" they all began...

---

Sweets: WHEW! ANOTHER ONE DOWN!

Lee: FEAR MY BUN OF STEEL!

Sasuke: Fear my cuteness

Neji: Fear my 64 points

Gaara: Fear my sand

Hinata: Fear my adorableness

Sweets: Fear my want of reviews! REVIEW!


	17. kisses, fireworks, music and electricity

Sweets: Wow...Soo...tired!

Shikamaru: Sleep...is...good.

Choji: Yes...but so a BBQ chips.

Shikamaru: I couldn't agree more. Sweets doesn't own Naruto.

---

Chapter 17

"ITACHI UCHIHA! THE SUPERHERO OF PAIN, EVIL AND GRIM REAPERS!" Kisame annouced, reading off of a cue card.

Yes, Itachi had changed into black, form fitting jumpsuit with a red leotard over it. His cape was billowing in the wind, impressivly.

"Note my **_evil_** black jumpsuit, my**_ evil _**red leotard, my**_ evil _**cape of doooooooommmmm. I AM **EVIL** Evil!" Itachi yelled triumphantly.

"So that's what they wear..." Sasuke sniggered at his older brother's ridiculious attire.

"Not all of us...just him." Sasori said. He had magically appeared next to Neji who was in total horrified shock.

"Disgusting..." Gaara muttered.

"MY YOUNGER BROTHER!" Itachi addressed an amused Sasuke. "JUST KIDDING!"

Itachi magically ripped off his...**_evil_** costume and was found to be wearing normal clothing.

"W-what the hell?" they all wondered. Was Itachi on crack or something!

"You're doing it wrong!" Itachi shouted, walked up, and hit Sasuke upside the head.

Sasuke rubbed his head, annoyed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he hissed.

"It's scoff, glare, insult, _Uchiha_ glare AND THEN you beat the shit out of them." Itachi instructed.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, raising an impatient eyebrow.

"MY FELLOW YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! GREETINGS ONCE AGAIN!"

Lee bounded up and they all scowled.

"Shut up. I'm giving a lecture on how to hurt your enemies, the fashionable way..." Itachi said, pissed off.

"Shut up, we're fighting." Neji grumbled. Itachi was getting in the way.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Gaara muttered. It wasn't _his_ fault Sasuke didn't know how to fight.

The older Uchiha hit Lee so hard he went flying _face first_ onto-

"KYAAAAAA!"

Silence.

"HINATA!"

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke charged down the hill and found Lee...**lip locked** with Hinata.

Hinata herself look shocked, afraid, disgusted and...confused.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she pushed Lee off of her.

"GOOD GOING, ANKI!" Sasuke shouted and hit Itachi to the best of his ability (which wasn't a lot)

'**I** was supposed to be her first kiss...' the three thought, extreamly angry.

Hinata was horrified.

She.

Had.

Just.

**_Kissed_**.

Rock.

Lee.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She broke down sobbing. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing.

"NARUTO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY FIRST KISS!" she wailed.

Neji, Sasuke and Gaara stepped back in surprise.

'What?' they thought.

"But..." Gaara began.

'She never objected to me last week...' he thought, his heart sinking.

"N-Naruto!" Neji managed to choke out.

'She-she loves...Naruto!' he thought, his heart breaking.

"Not...fair!" Sasuke spat out as he watched Hinata cry.

'I'm going to make Naruto pay...' he thought, his heart burning with hate for the fox-boy.

It just so happens that our dear little friend, Naruto was walking up the hill whistling. Kakashi was right behind him reading Icha Icha Paradise.

There they found Gaara, Neji and Sasuke who were all ashen faced and pale, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara who were sweatdropping and looking at a **_very _**angsty Hinata.

"HEY!" Naruto waved.

Hinata looked up, all thought gone. She wanted to see if all of her fantasizing would work...any of it...

She dashed over to him and...

**_KISSED _**HIM!

Well, needless to say, just about everyone was surprised/shocked/annoyed/hurt.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" Itachi and Kisame shouted, in a very prep like manner. Suddenly, Hinata broke away. Disappointment was written all over her face.

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" she cried, falling into angst once more.

"Huh?" they wondered wondered aloud.

Hinata turned to Naruto angerily and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Naruto doubled over in pain while the others doubled over in laughter.

"This...is great!" Itachi laughed evily. What the hell was it with him and EVIL?

"She...kicked...Naruto's...!" Kisame howled. He was laughing so hard he couldn't even spit the words out.

Hinata turned and glared at them.

"THERE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FIREWORKS, MUSIC AND A JOLT OF ELECTRICITY WHEN I KISSED HIM!" Angsty Hinata wailed.

She then stormed off to her bedroom, crying. Neji looked at Sasuke who looked at Gaara who looked at Neji.

Then they promptly took off in separate directions.

"Where'd they go?" Kisame asked, eating what was left of his popcorn.

"Yeah!" asked a surprised Deidara.

"I thought they were going to beat the shit out of each other." Sasori observed.

"They've gone to hire a fire coordinator and a marching band. No clue about the electric kiss though..." Itachi said, staling Kisame's precious popcorn.

Silence.

"And the plot thickens..." they all said dramatically.

---

Sweets: THE PLOT IS AS THICK AS NEW ENGLAD CLAM CHOWDER

All: What the hell?

Itachi: She's on crack.

Sweets: Maybe...

Hinata: What the hell is crack?

All: -GASP- SHE SWORE!

Hinata: Get used to it bitches. You're all mine. Review!


	18. Battle of the Bands?

Summer Chaos

Sweets: I LIVE!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: About time. I was getting bored

Sweets: Fuck off Emo.

Gaara: snigger

Lee: singing I love Hina-chan I love Hina-chan.

Neji: Get on with the long awaited chapter.

Sweets: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE GLARES. Except maybe the Hyuuga one? Maybe???

------

Chapter 18---

The living room was deathly silent. Something **_evil _**was coming...Something...wicked this way come!

Man vs Man! Man vs Nature! Man vs God! Man vs Himself!

The living room...ah yes...a gathering place for the peace of mind.

Not really.

Everyone was glaring at someone or another for their own personal (and probably stupid) reasons.

The TV was blaring and Hinata was snuggled in between Sasori and Deidara. Hinata had fallen asleep unconsciously on Deidara's shoulder. Just about every boy except for the ever sane ones like Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and Lee, glared at him hatefully.

_Those bastards are going **down**._

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke were having a 'glare-down' as usual. Gaara and Sasuke were throwing out their most dangerous and most...hateful glares they knew. Neji was still dangerous when he glared...just not as good.

They were supposed to be 16. So much for maturity.

Kiba and Naruto were glaring because Akamaru had completely trashed the fox-boy's room. Kiba was also upset when he heard about Lee and Naruto kissing Hinata. Kiba sent Akamaru to growl and glare at Lee who was cowering next to Gai.

"Gai-sensei...this youthful dog is giving me a fiery youthful glare. Wait. No. Stop! In the name of all the it good!!!! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T-AHH!!! MY LITTLE LEE!!! MY CIRCUMSICED- OWWWWWWWWWWW! HOLY SHIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!! **_GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!"_**

Well...Lee ran out of the room screaming bloody murder as Akamaru unleashed an assult on the poor boy. No one had ever heard Lee swear before...

BREAK OUT THE VIDEO CAMERAS AND BLACKMAIL TOOLS!

No one cared though, except for good ol' Gai-sensei who ran out of the living room while roaring things like 'SIT!' and 'STAY' and 'HOLY SHITTAKE IT'S AFTER ME TOO'.

Sasori and Kisame were glaring at each other...no, wait, that's not right...

They were actually having a staring contest. Kisame was watching with interest as the puppet master's eyes twitched.

"You blinked." the shark man sniggered.

"Did not." Sasori retored.

"Did too."

"YOU BLINKED."

"For your information, we sharks can go a long time without blinking." Kisame informed him, smiling so he sowed all of his pointy teeth.

"Screw you and your shar-Wait. You said you were just a human who was mutated!"

There was a silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOKS GUYS!!! IT'S SHARK MAN!"

Oh. _There we go_. Now they're glaring. That's better.

Hinata sighed contentedly on Deidara's shoulder. Shikamaru and Choji were snoozing on a small couch, piles of potato chip bags and a random shogi board scattered around. The wood pieces were falling into the couch cushions and onto the floor with a 'plop'.

Shino was making his bugs form shapes and different pieces of architecture. He lazily unbuttoned his jacket and chewed on a piece of bubblegum.

So...with MTV2 blaring like there was no tomorrow, they all sat, glared, and hated in silence. Kakashi was, of course, reading Icha Icha, the latest from good ol' reliable, perverted Ero-sennin!

Who knew what Kakashi saw in those books.

Who knew?

But anyway...

Kakashi looked up, looked around and witnessed many patened glares and hateful stares issued by the new Chuunin.

"Well, well. Let's see. We had Uchiha Sasuke with the **Evil Uchiha Glare of Doom**. And let's see...Oooh, it's **the Gaara Approved Glare**. Neji counters with the **Hyuuga Annihilation Glare**! Interesting...wait. Where's Itachi in all of this?" Kakashi wondered aloud, stopping his commentator voice and looking around.

The eldest Uchiha was no where to be seen! How unusual.

GASP!

But wait!

Someone changed the channel which was now on **Konoha All Star Record Channel of Music**! The shorter version was KASRCM. (It strangely reminded people of the word SARCASM...but whatever)

Everyone stopped glaring and stared at the tv which was now...playing a very familiar person...Why did the voice sound so familiar?

_"MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLISH FRIENDSSSSSSS!!!! YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU AREEEEEEEE **PAATTTTTTHHHHEEEEETTTIICCC!"**_

****God god.

_"STTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP THHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS FIGGGGGGGHHHHHTTTTTTINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU AAAAARRRRRREEEEEE DOOOOOOOOIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG ITTTTT ALLLLL **WRRRONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!"**_

****Was that...? Naw, it can't be...

_"**FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSS**! ARRRRRWWWWWGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!"_

Could it? Was he...**_screaming_**??

_"BOOOOOOWWWWWWW TOOOOOO MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Translation: Bow to me! Garg.

It _was_...HE WAS DOING HEAVY METAL...

_"**BOOOOOWWWWWWW TOOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"_

Someone blinked. We think it was Sasori, even though he denies it entirely.

"Was that...?" Kakashi began, looking at the tv which was playing a commercial about Tag Body Spray. (People later found a suspicious can of something that smelled REALLY GOOD in Hinata's bedroom. Kakashi never did find that really nice can that always made Kurenai and Anko jump him and snog him to death...)

"ITACHI...?"

Itachi came prancing into the room, his Akatsuki cloak...wait. What Akatsuki cloak?

Itachi was decked out in a sweat suit that was just like Akatsuki pattern. He had lotsa 'bling' on it.

"SUP MY HOME DOGS?!" Itachi grinned.

People could only wonder and stare, horrified. 'Specially his teammates.

"Damn. He goes through more costume changes then my sister..." Kiba exclaimed, retrieving Akamaru from Lee's...um...crotch.

"You aren't a rapper. You were heavy metal artist..." Sasuke observed, bored, his hand resting on his head.

"You suck at both, either way." Neji commented, rolling his eyes and went back to flipping channels.

"Yes, well...you'll be taking that back once you hear what I have to say!" Itachi grinned like there was no tomorrow. GAI SENSEI HAD COMPETITION!

"What's so important...?" Kisame asked, bored.

"YOU GUYS ARE PARTICIPATING IN BATTLE OF THE BANDS!!!" Itachi whispered in a gay, hyperactive voice, as if he had saved the world with truth, justice and love!

They blinked.

"Battle-"

"Of-"

"The-"

"Bands-?"

Then, Shikamaru said the most sensible thing that people hadn't heard in a while...

"What...the fuck?"  
GASP! (emitted by Itachi)

"None of you realize what this means, do you?" Itachi sighed.

They shooked their heads.

"Well, read this!!!"

Itachi flung neon pink flyers around the living room and several people got papercuts. But that's not the point.

Wait. What was the point? Oh, yes. The FLYERS!!! They read:

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What: Battle of the Bands, you BAKAS...Groups of four will participate and then battle for the prize using no ninja skills, but MUSIC skills. (To whoever can't play...tough luck). You need to compose and play 1 originial song by each band member describing who you are, what you like etc...You also need one final song written as a group.**

**So for all of you who are stupid and mentally challenged like Naruto...that means FIVE songs. Got it?**

**Good.**

**You have two weeks to prepare.**

**When: Battle begins two Mondays from now, at the crack of dawn. Seriously. **

**Where: The backyard**

**Who: All of you suckers!!! Every last one. Yes, Shikamaru that's does mean you too.**

**PRIZE: You're own tour show which means FIREWORKS. You also get a year's supply of Tic Tac Bolds (the closest thing to electiricity in your mouth), AND you band will perform in KONOHA!**

**GOOD LUCK YOU PATHETIC FOOLS AND REMEMBER:**

**BOW TO ME, THE METAL GOD OF THE CENTURY!!!**

**OR AT LEAST UNTIL NEXT WEEK. **

By now, Itachi was looking like the Mad Hatter and prancing around the room chucking pink flyers everywhere, singing 'Alice in Wonderland'.

"W-what's going on?"

Hinata was waking up and she looked very drowsy as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. She looked up from Deidara's shoulder.

"Why is it raining pink flyers?" she wondered aloud and caught one. "Battle of the Bands?"

"Yeah. We're all participating." Kiba yawned, and crumpled the flyer.

"OH BOY THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! SAKURA WILL LOVE ME WHEN I BECOME SO FREAKING FAMOUS!!"

Yep. That was the village/group idiot. Naruto.

"Shut up." the room replied, but Gaara, Sasuke and Neji looked very happy with the reward.

Fireworks.

Electricity.

**_MUSIC._**

"Well, we don't have to do this, right, Itachi?" Sasori asked, twitching, and looking at the flyer in horror.

"OF COURSE WE DO! I SIGNED A CONTRACT WITH KONOHA ALL STAR RECORD LABELS SO THAT WE COULD **ALL** DO IT!" Itachi patted Sasori on the head.

Kisame's mouth dropped and Deidara proceeded to bang his head on the table in front of him. Thankfully Hinata was far away from him when he did that.

"Am I in this thing too?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you are, sweetie!!" Itachi hugged the life out of her and she began to choke.

"GET THE HELL **_OFF_** HER!"

Itachi let her go.

"You should really start making up your bands. I KNOW! We'll pull them out of a hat!"

With that, Itachi ran off to find a black silk hat and some paper.

A few days later, Hinata was cleaning Itachi's room and found some dark green leaves under Itachi's bed labeled 'THE GOOD STUFF'. It became a known fact that there was an unknown substance ahemPOTahem found in Itachi's room.

The crack induced Akatsuki member came racing back, black hat and all.

"Wait. There are 14 of us. How can we be in groups of four?" Shikamaru asked lazily as he scratched the back of his head.

"Two of us will be judges along with Kakashi and Gai." Itachi answered and proceeded to pull the first names out of the hat.

"OK! The first group is..."

---

Sweets: Ooh. Soo it's time for the groups are up!!!

Sasuke: praying Don't put me with thm. Don't put me with them.

Gaara: Oh HELL no.

Neji: Where's Hinata?

Hinata: Yay! Music!

Sweets: REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	19. Instruments and Evil plans

Summer CHAOS

Sweets: YAY! I'm posting!!!

Gaara: Is that a good thing?

Neji: Yeah. I don't think your reader like you very much.

Sweets: Aww...breaks down a cries

Hinata: SWEETS! What happened?

Sweets: glares I hate them all...Anyway...!

Hinata: SWEETS DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 19-

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Several people went into shock. Others who had weak hearts went into cardiac arrest. The FINAL group members had been posted on the fridge where it lay heanging ominiously glaring at the world. It was just another pink sheet of paper.

**BAND ONE:**

**Naruto**

**Kiba**

**Choji**

**Shikamaru**

**BAND TWO:**

**Shino**

**Gaara**

**Sasuke **

**Neji**

**BAND THREE:**

**Hinata**

**Sasori**

**Deidara**

**Lee**

**JUDGES:**

**Itachi**

**Kisame**

**Kakashi**

**Gai**

So...that was the final line up. Gaara, Neji and Sasuke locked themselves in their rooms and sulked for the whole afternoon. When Hinata came to deliver their lunch to them, they were too depressed to even managed a 'hello' or a 'thank you'.

It was only after Sasori started to hit on her outside their doors, did they all open them. At the same time.

Piles upon piles of sand flowed out of Gaara's room and began to wrap themselves around around anything they could grasp.

Neji ran out, blue chakra revolving around him like a vortex. His eyes were burning with a red anger and rage.

Sasuke only had a black mist float out of his room. The glint in his eye sent Sasori reeling backwards.

"Oops." was all he said.

Hinata sweatdropped.

Shino felt frozen in front of the fridge. His hidden eyes were wide and frozen. His was seemed to be in a permanent...grotesque manner. Horray for the next horror story.

Naruto was whining that he couldn't work with a loser like Shikamaru and a fat creepy porker like Choji...And that Kiba was just a plain jackass.

Kiba retorted with a 'SHUT THE HELL UP' and a fight that almost destroyed the whole kitchen commenced.

Choji and Shikamaru just sat there, eating.

"How immature." Shikamaru commented.

Choji nodded.

There was a silence between the two as Naruto Rasengan-ed Kiba's ass out the front door. Akamaru proceeded to piss all over him.

Shikamaru let out a breath of air he had been holding in.

"Wanna go get some new Beanie Babies?"

"YEAH!"

Hinata was surprised, to be sure, but didn't mind having Sasori and Deidara as band mates. Sasori and Deidara were like cats on hot tin roofs and would nearly kill each other for time with Hinata.

Hinata didn't seem to notice. She never seemed to notice that Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara would just about **_kill_** to get near her. She was too busy banging her head against walls for kissing Lee...

And have the worst of luck to be in the same band as him.

Figures.

The instruments arrived later that day. Guitars, amps, drum sets, microphones and other hardcore band stuff, made paraded their way into the house. As they were being set up, Kakashi and Kisame herded the kids into the backyard like sheep. They all stared at it like morons.

There was a good fifteen minuets of staring at the instruments full of color and...instrument-yness.

"What...the hell." Sasuke was the first one to grab a black guitar.

Gaara and Neji also grabbed them, taking a blood red and a black and green, while Shino got the drum set. It had the words 'P-I-M-P ROCKSTARS'. They hauled their stuff off sullenly, glaring at each other, muttering stuff like,

'Goddamn hat.'

'I really hate these morons I live with.'

'I wonder if Hinata wears a G-string or a thong?'

(That was Sasuke. He probably didn't know the difference.)

Hinata was whispering to Sasori and Deidara who nodded eagerly and hurridly. Lee got the drums while they got the guitars and amps and lugged them into the backyard where they could plug them into random electrical outlets attached to the telephone poles conviently located right next to the house.

The guitars were: a natural acoustic for Hinata, and bumblebee yellow and black for Sasori and a black one with fire on it for Deidara. The drum said 'BRINGN' DOWN THE HOUSE'.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru got guitars and unfortunatly, they were the worst ones. The strings were coming off and the drum set was the worst. The drum, which Choji looked at hungrily, had footprints on the tops and all were dented.

What was left of the guitars were colored a Tropicana orange for Naruto, a grey a red for Kiba and Shikamaru had a nice old yellow acoustic with random green stickers all over it.

"Shika's got a _girly_ guitar." Naruto and Kiba hissed as Shikamaru walked over to them, sighing all the way.

"It's the newest fashion." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

_I HATE these guys...Moronic...insensitive mother-_

"I think it's cute!"

Hinata appeared in the doorway, holding a pitcher of sunshine lemonade. She was balancing two glasses on her head, both had lemonade in them. Naruto and Kiba's eyes lit up.

"YAY! IT'S HINATA!" Kiba whooped.

Naruto went to jump on her, but Hinata side stepped him and he fell flat on his face. She was still ultimatly pissed off at him. Little did they know, some were watching from the shadows of the kitchen...

"This is going to end badly." Kakashi stated as he picked up his judging clipboard.

"Right." Kisame agreed, taking a bite out of a bagle he had stolen from the kitchen.

"SO! JUDGES!" Itachi bounced into the room, looking as...crack induced as ever.

"Whatever."

And with that, Kakashi and Kisame stood to leave.

"WAIT!" Itachi turned to them and held up a black silk hat.

Kakashi and Kisame rolled their eyes, but stopped mid way when Itachi pulled Gai out of the hat.

"I've called you here for a reason." he said, suddenly serious.

"We came here by choice." Kakashi said, reading Icha, Icha.

"Except me. I think I'm missing something..." Gai murmured.

Their eyes went wide, thinking of al the unnoticable thing he could have been missing. Not a pretty picture.

"But anyway...I have a plan." Itachi chuckled in a very evil way.

"A...plan?" Kisame looked as skeptical as his new shark man face would allow.

"Yes...a...delicious plan...For Hina-chan."

There was silence. Hina-chan and 'delicious' mad several NC-17 pictures pop into the men's head.

"Oh do tell..."

---

Sweets: laughing so hard she can't even speak

Shika: Shut up.

Hinata: What's NC-17??

Choji: REVIEW!


	20. Pansy Part 1

SweetStealer: CHAPTER 20! Wow. It's a short chapter ducks flying tomatoes, BUT it's worth it!

Itachi: Pansypansypansypansypansypansypansypansypansypansypansypansypansy.

Deidara: YEAH!

**---**

**Chapter 20**

Hinata sat in an awkward position on her hard, shiny wooden floor. Her delicate fingers plucked away at the guitar that was in her lap. She was thinking...

'Should I go for an heavy metal or plain screamo?'

She sighed. She had so many difficult decisions to make!

Costume changes (a black leather suit or a goth outfit?), light shows (red and black or blue and black?), themes(the Grudge or night of the non-living perfectly dead _Naruto_?)

Hinata began to write on her already half way filled sheet of lined paper while whispering the words to herself.

"Cross out dead Naruto for the Grudg-"

There came a sudden pounding at her door. This was promptly followed by the sugar coated voice of Itachi,

"Oh Hina-himeeeee! Can Itachi-nii chan come in?"

The young girl sighed. She then realized what a mess her room was!

"Hai! J-just give me second!"

She scrambled around frantically, with sheets of loose leaf paper flying everywhere. She was trying to put them away, but only succeeded in scattering them around more. She winced when Itachi pranced into her room.

"Um...Can I help you?" she asked as the Uchiha prodigy waltzed around her room in a very gay and crack induced manner.

"Yes! I came to see if you needed any..._assistance_ with your performance. This is, after all, a very important event for everyone."

"I-I really don't see why all of us have to do it." she said, looking at her idea page.

Itachi snatched it out of her hands and looked it over. He clicked his tongue, as if chiding her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You won't win by being all dark and scary! That's my job." he added.

"Oh. But I need to let out my anger in a healthy way!" Hinata protested, still trying to grab her sheet of stolen loose leaf.

"Well I don't know...go drown a cat or something!" Itachi said, putting his hand on her forehead as she tried to grab the page.

After a bit he said,

"It looks like you need some help."

She pouted cutely and said,

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own."

"No you aren't!"

He quickly wisked her off her feet and danced out of the room with her in his arms.

"ITACHI-NII! PUT ME DOWN!" she wailed and clung to his shirt.

All of this commotion disturbed Gaara, Neji and Sasuke who, along with Lee and Naruto, came rushing out of the living room. Their jaws hung open stupidly, except Naruto's who was six inches below the normal.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Neji and Sasuke fumed.

Gaara sent his sand to retrieve his beloved Hinata-hime from the evil Itachi crack wizard, but the crack wizard cunningly avoided all of his attacks, while laughing.

"Ho ho ho! You can't catch me!"

"Ahhh!" Hinata pinwheeled her arms in a panicked motion.

Who would be if you were on the roof, haning upside down. Itachi was the only thing holding her...by her little toe.

"Hinata!"

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" Lee scolded. "If you say that, Hinata-chan will-"

Lee was cut off by a shriek from Hinata who fell through the air. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara went to catch her but-

"Oof!"

Hinata landed in soft arms that belonged to-

"S-sasori-kun!" she whimpered.

He smiled down at her and whispered lovingly,

"Alright you alright Hinata-chan?"

She could only nod. He chuckled lightly and nuzzled the top of her head.

"I'm glad." he smiled into her hair.

Hinata began to blush terribly and she looked down. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara couldn't say anything at all.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, EH?"

Deidara arrived onto the scene, half naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist and a folding beach chair under his right arm. He resembled a burnt chicken. Tasty!

"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SUNBATHING!"

Sasori landed gracefully and Hinata was in a daze.

"Ah! Deidara-kun!" she suddenly snapped out of it.

"Hey there, Hime! Sasori didn't rape you or any-"

"Of course not, baka." Sasori hissed.

"Oops! Is she still alive?" Itachi yelled down from the roof, smiling happily as if nothing was wrong.

Everyone sweatdropped and out of anger, Sasuke threw a shuriken at his brother's head while shouting,

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"I know!" Itachi laughed and burst into a cloud of pink smoke.

There was an enraged silence.

"How did your brother, a great prodigy, get to be such a-" Neji began.

"PANSY! YOU'RE A FUCKING **_PANSY _**ITACHI-NII!" Sasuke began to throw a hissy fit and threw random kunai where his brother was once standing.

Hinata fainted in Sasori's arms. Gaara angrily retrieved snatched her away himself. It was a rare occasion that he didn't let his sand do it.

"So. Is Neji going to end up like him? Being a prodigy and all?" Naruto asked curiously.

Naruto was sent to the hospital due to Neji Kaiten-ing his ass all the way to the lake.

Sweets: HAVE FUN REVIEWING!


	21. Pansy Part 2

**SweetStealer: **YAY! LONGER CHAPTER!

Gaara: Hn.

Sasuke: Hn.

Neji: Fuck you.

Sweets: I don't own NAruto!

---

Chapter 21

Shikamaru sucked on the stem of a random blade of grass. It was all too good to be true. The warm summer sun was shining, there were nice fluffy clouds to stare at and no girls. Well...save Hinata, but she didn't really bother him. She was sweet and cute, not annoying or demanding like Ino or Temari.

"Wait. What?" he asked himself, startled.

'I still like_ Temari?_'

The blondes popped into his head and he pouted.

"Damn hormones." he muttered, adjusting his body into a comfortable position.

All of a sudden, Naruto came flying by and splashed into the lake before him. He sweatdropped.

'What did that baka do_ now_?'

Shikamaru was about to go help out his friend, when Itachi and Kisame appeared out of no where.

"Ah! It's Shika-kun!" Itachi grinned, madly.

Shika stared, confused.

"We need your help." Kisame said, shortly.

"Psychopath." Shikamaru said simply.

"No. That's Itachi." Kisame said, pointing to Itachi who was chasing a butterfly.

"Well? You needed my help?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We need your help to convince Hinata to get out of her depressed/angst-y state. We want her to win."

"Why?"

"So that the Gaara group doesn't win."

"Why?"

"So Hinata can win."

"WHY?!"

"One: To continue the fighting. Two: To dress up Hinata. Three: To make us happy and cause chaos and destruction which will end up ultimately wrecking the world." Itachi said, prancing around.

Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"How will this help me?"

"We can bribe Tsunade not to give you any mission for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"How about a month?"

"Three."

"Two."

"Three."

"...fine."

There was a thoughtful silence.

"You want me to cheat my group so Hinata's group can win?"

Itachi stopped chasing a butterfly and rushed over to them. He said coyly,

"No. You want _you_ to do it."

"..."

"Not really."

"Remember those missions!" Kisame stepped in before Itachi destroyed his plan.

Shikamaru smirked evily and looked at Kisame who had started laughing insanely and Itachi who was waltzing around the field chuckling madly to himself wearing bunny ears.

Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"What a pansy." he muttered.

Hinata lazily watched tv with Akamaru on her lap. Kakashi and Gai were in the room, asleep, newspapers sprawled all over them. She lazily flipped through the channels until she came to a random chick flick/soap opera.

"Oh Akamaru...I wish my life would be as perfect as a movie." she sighed into the pillows and blankets.

Akamaru whined in her lap.

"Rawrf!" Translation: Your boobs are squishy.

"You're so sweet Akamaru. Kiba's lucky to have a pet like you."

"R-r-r-rarrrwf-" Translation: Kiba took pics of you while you were in the shower. And he jacks off to th-

Hinata cut him off with a blissful sigh.

"Yeah, I like these kind of movies too."

She was quite unaware of five black shadows creeping up to her. Akamaru started growling instead.

"GRRRRRRRRR-" Translation: BACK OFF THE BITCH IS MINE!

Hinata looks at the growling mass of fur in her lap.

"Akamaru? What's wr-"

All of a sudden, Hinata's world went black. Her scream got muffled and she hastily activated her Byakugan.

In all the franticness, she was lost for several moments. She could feel herself being carried away. There was a lot of 'shh-ing' and 'shut ups!'. She was dropped on the ground rather roughly a few moments later.

Her eyes were unveiled. She stared into the faces of Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi and Shikamaru. Why, **_they_** were in HER room!

"Um...guys? What are you doing?"

They grinned, said nothing, but shoved a cardboard box into her hands. She looked down.

"What's this???" she questioned.

"Costumes." Sasori smiled.

"For...the show?" she said.

"Yup! Now hurry! Go change into one!" Itachi began to push her into her closet.

"But they're all...BRIGHT COLORS!" she protested, dropping the box onto the floor.

"That's the point." Shikamaru said lazily, watching Deidara rummage through Hinata's drawers.

Without another word, Hinata's hands were filled with a few random costumes and clothes and she was promptly shoved into a very dark, claustrophobic closet.

Itachi peeked inside the box. He spotted something purple and green and his eyes widened. He pulled out the purple and green outfit and quietly snuck off with it. He would look so good! He decided would check on Hinata-chan in a few moments. It was time to fufill his dream as a dancing, singing-

A few minuets later, Hinata shyly opened the closet door.

"Do I have to come out?" she whimpered.

"Yeah." Sasori said lazily as he rocked on her desk chair.

They heard her sigh and the door opened wider.

They gaped.

They stared.

They fainted.

"PERFECT!" was the only word shouted from their lips. Shikamaru, however, never saw Hinata's outfit because he had falled asleep.

"Temari...would you like a glass of cloud tea?" he murmured lazily as Hinata was promptly shoved back into the dark closet with a squeal.

"Why yes Shika-kun! You're so tall, dark and handsome!" Shikamaru said in his sleep. He was imitating a high pitched girly voice...and doing a a bad job of it.

After the fifth costume try, Hinata finally began to throw a tantrum,

"ENOUGH! YOU HAVE SHOVED ME INENOUGH FRILLS, DRESSES AND SKIRTS! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'M TIRED, I'M TIRED, I'M TIRED, I'M TIRED, I'M TIR-"

Suddenly, Sasori went over to her, swooped her up lovingly and kissed her forehead. She was so sure her heart skipped a beat.

"Ok. We can stop now." he smiled at her affectionately.

Kisame and Deidara _stared._

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE SASORI! HAVE SOME SHAME!" Kisame roared as the puppet master began to walk out.

"Ohhh noooo. SASORI! SHE'S MINE, YEAH! MINE DAMMIT!!! DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Deidara howled and chased after them.

The three dashed into the courtyard and skid to a halt. Sasuke stood in front of them, tapping his foot in a very pissed off way. Gaara was hovering in mid-air next to them, sharing and equal expression with Sasuke. Neji was on the roof, crouched, like a very hungry and angry tiger ready to spring.

"Set her down now." Gaara hissed, his sand poised to strike ferociously.

Sasuke got into a low attack position, his Sharingan activated. Neji lept from the roof, ready to perform Juken if necessary.

"Did they hurt you, Hinata?" he asked, glaring at Deidara and Sasori.

She began to answer but Kisame, huffing and puffing appeared behind them and asked,

"What the hell are all of you doing, working together like this?!"

Sasuke smirked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find ou-"

"SASUKE!! LITTLE BROTHER! I'M BACK!"

Itachi came _skipping_ into the middle of the soon to be battle in his purple, green and yellow costume that looked like it belonged in a third grade play of 'the Garden'.

They stared.

And stared.

And oggled.

And stared some more.

"What do you think? I like how it brings out the color of my nails!" Itachi said, expertly striking different poses for them, holding his purple clad nails out where they could be admired...or criticized.

"Nii-san. You're a-" Sasuke began, his voice hollow and horrified.

"_Pansy._" Kisame said, his face turning a nice shade of grey. How had this master come to get so...GAY?

"Pansy." Neji muttered.

"Pansy." Gaara growled, annoyed that the fight was canceled.

"What?" Itachi grinned, seemingly oblivious.

Everyone walked away. Itachi had indeed fulfilled the requirements for being a pansy.

Literally.

The miracle of children's flower costumes.

---

Sweets: Wow. Please Review! Thanks to everyone who has so far!!!


	22. kukuku Ideas and such insanity

SweetStealer: Yeah, yeah I'm back. Even though I didn't go anywhere. sweatdrop

Sasuke: Get on with it already?

Hinata: YAY! TE SEMX!

All: Ook...?

Neji: The lame authoress doesn't own Naruto.

Notes: POLL AT THE BOTTOM!!

* * *

Chapter 22

As Kakashi, aka The Smex, walked down the halls, he hummed his way towards his room. It was oh _so_ pleasingly quiet, and the world was in order. The newest Icha Icha from Jairaya had been sent specialty mail and had arrived this morning. This called for Kakashi's evil dance of doom.

It was something inbetween the macarena and breakdancing, but we shall not get into that due to the face some fan girls might die. The authoress included.

Anyhow...

Suddenly, a flash of green and black wizzed next to him with silent speed. It was Maito Gai. He was pinwheeling his arms in a panicked manner and pointing to his ears. Somehow, Kakashi failed to hear him. Gai's mouth was moving...but no sound!

Had Kakashi been suddenly been blessed by the gods?

No...that couldn't be it. What with all the perverted thoughts he'd been having about the little angel around the house?

No, the gods prolly detested him by now and were making a black endless scary oblivion filled with Gai and Lee for his after life. He probably had his own one-way ticket.

So, when he died in some heroic way 70 years from now...he'd be screwed for all eternity.

Too bad.

But about the wonderful silence?

Oh yes, of course!

Ear plugs!

Kakashi sighed and removed the green ear plugs he had found in the kitchen, reluctantly. Wave after wave of tormenting noise began to fill his poor, traumatized ears.

This is what comes of having a Battle of the Bands practice. At the same time. With no sound proof rooms. And no one really knowing how to play.

Gai began to babble, his stick like arms going round and round and round in dizzying circles.

"OH KAKASHI IT'S HORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIBBBBBBBBBLE!" Gai wailed, pulling out tufts of black hair.

"WHAT?!" Kakashi shouted, his face contorting into disgust as he watched strand after strand of black hair fall to the floor.

"SOMEONE STOLE MY EAR PLUGS AND NOW I'M STUCK HEARING THIS TERRIBLE WAVE OF NOISE!"

"GO BUY SOME NEW ONES! AND THIS MUSIC IS YOUTHFUL!" Kakashi roared above the tormenting sounds.

"I CAN'T! THOSE EAR PLUGS ARE THE ONES LEE AND I SHARE! THEY HAVE **SEN-TI-MEN-TAL** VALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh. Well, what color are they?" Kakashi choaked because his voice was growing hoarse. Gai, however, had freakishly huge lungs and could go on for a while.

"GRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Oh how could he have known? Kakashi looked down at his own ear plugs. He then realized **_his_** were gree-

Oh.

Ew.

The gods **_really_** did hate him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi had collapsed onto the couch with a splitting headache, five VERY long hours after his little pansy parade.

Now, he groggily got up and shook his head. He looked at the clock, his vision blurred and his mind reeling. It was late in the afternoon before Battle of the Bands and he heard terrible music coming from all sorts of directions. He winced, pulled his _outrageously drop dead sexy_ body off the couch and began to sway and walk. One would have thought this poor Uchiha was drunk.

"What the is going on?" he muttered and walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly, he looked down. Something didn't feel right. Something about his...clothing?

Then he closed his eyes in horror and raced to Sasuke's room to find a mirror. Lord knows the boy had more then enough in there.

**_Ok._**

Why the **** was he in a CHILDREN'S **_PANSY_** costume?

There was only one possible answer to all this chaos. The splitting headaches, the drugs on his shirt, the pansy costume...

Ah.

There was a shattering of glass as Itachi rammed his fist into Sasuke's newly-bought-lightbulbs-attached-to-it-vanity mirror.

"DEIDARA!" Itachi howled with fury.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Itachi's vacant and messy room, which was actually the _utility closet_, Deidara snickered as he quickly hid his drugs there and walked off whistling. Keeping you hands clean was hard work! He had actually set a record! Four whole days of a drugged Itachi!

OH _SCORE_!

Itachi was much more fun when he was drugged.

It was good to be the prankster of the team.

It was also good to be the most beautiful.

Deidara sighed and looked at his reflection in the water as he passed by the pond. Ah, natural beauty! Deidara began to preen himself in front of the mirror, whistling as he went.

He stopped when he thought of Hinata. She was certainly giving him a run for his money, but what the hell!

_Beautiful people deserve beautiful people!_

Well, that was his theory anyway. And that didn't explain why he was paired up ith good for nothing, art-dissing, Sasori. Deidara 'humph-ed'. His master was quite the art theory fanatic.

Suddenly, Kisame and Sasori ran by, panicked looks on their equally horrified faces. Deidara looked up. Gai followed them closely, his arms failing and his jaw dropped in terror. They were screaming like girls.

Really young, mini-cheerleader girls.

"ITACHI'S GOING ON AN ALL OUT RAMPAGE!"

"HE FOUND OUT SOMEONE DRUGGED HIM AND HE'S FURIOUS!" Sasori exclaimed, ducking for cover as Itachi released the cursed black fire that burned for like...ever.

"DEIDARA YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Itachi roared as he charged down the hallway, his red eyes lit with the fury of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"DIE!"

Deidara ducked and screamed, and using the part of his noggin that the drugs **didn't** destroy, he poofed out of there, leaving Gai to suffer Itachi's wrath alone as Kisame had climbed (and let himself get stuck) in a tree, and Sasori replaced himself with a puppet.

Kisame meowed.

Itachi, pissed off as he was, allowed Gai enough time to scramble about and run off like a chicken without a head. The elder Sharingan user was breathing heavily, his mind reeling in a furious and horrified state at what he did while Deidara's drugs worked thier eeeeeeeeeeeeevil on him.

"I'm a pansy," he sang the old children's tune while blasting a rock out of his way. "-you're a pansy..."

Suddenly, he had another wonderful idea for torture, besides trying to take over KFC by frying his own temmate.

Deidara and Sasuke were the only ones who could pull off the burnt look anyway.

His eyes gleamed with a newfound hatred and took out his cellphone with the little Sasuke keychain dangling on it, a knife stuck through his...um...you get it.

Poor plastic Sasuke.

"Yes, hello. It's me. I'm chaning the lineup for the BotB. Yes. I want to add something..."

Revenge had never been so musical.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat, his head in his hands while attempting to keep what little was left of his sanity, considering the Shukaku and his psychotic father.

THE PAIN!

THE TORTURE!

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" he finally roared as Shino clashed the cymbal on the drum set.

A silence fell upon the room at the shock of hearing Gaara shout something in public. He wasn't exactly known for speaking.

They were all collected in the bug master's room due to the fact that everyone was slightly _disturbed _at the black aura around Sasuke's room, all the wonderful homicidal sand in Gaara's and the overwhelming collection of Cher posters in Neji's.

He claimed she had nice hair.

Or so he says.

So Shino's once tidy room was filled with papers, sheet music, pens, and some green stuff that Deidara had dropped by, stating that it was 'for a party'. Who the hell had plants at a party?

"This is obviously **not** working." Sasuke muttered, tossing his guitar on Shino's once neatly folded bed.

"_Obviously._" Neji agreed, sighing as he put down his newly written sheet music.

Shino, out of the corner of his eye, saw a small yellow envelope slip under the door, and footsteps hurry away. He got up silently and took it.

"Hey what's that?" Sasuke asked, his curiousity peaked.

Shino, glaring behind his sunglasses, opened it, as the Emo group crowded around him.

**TO ALL THE SUCKERS WHO HAVE TO PLAY IN THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS:**

**GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION AND READ THIS:**

**YOU WILL NEED TO PERFORM AN OPENING SONG THAT YOU'VE ALL WRITTEN TOGETHER. THIS MEANS ONE MORE SONG ADDED TO YOUR LIST! **

**And no, your group song cannot be your opening.**

**It's not you, it's me. **

**I just hate you that much.**

**IN ADDITION:**

**THE FORMER AKATASUKI WILL BE PERFORMING AT THE BEGINNGING OF THE BATTLE!**

**ALL OF YOU.**

**THANKS YOU.**

**P.S. THIS IS NOT A PLOT FOR REVENGE.**

**NOT.**

**MAUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Itachi, eternal god of the century.**

There was a collective silence as everyone read the newly opened letters. Gaara, Sasuke, Shino and Neji stared at it, eyes wide and faces painted in disbelief. Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru threw a tantrum, shouting, hollering and screaming from in the kitchen.

Hinata locked herself in her room and wailed. The former Akatasuki members began to hunt down Deidara who was in Neji's closet, admiring the Cher posters while eating cake.

Yes, it _was _chocolate cake, thanks for asking.

Itachi was cackling madly, his Magekyou Sharingan blazing. All of a sudden, he reached up, and grabbed at his eyes. Why was it so dark??

Oh HELL no.

"I'M BLIND!!!!!" he shrieked. "HELP ME KISAME!!!! HELP ME JESUS!!! HELP ME OROCHIMARU!!!! HELP ME TOBI! HELP ME LEADER-SAMA! HELP ME ANYBODY!!!!"

And so, Itachi ran off, screeching about the different gods of different religions: (HELP ME VISHNU, HELP ME BUDDA), curses (DEIDARA YOU'LL WAKE UP TOMORROW AND FIND YOURSELF VERY CONFUSED SIX FEET UNDER THE GROUND! IN ARGENTINA!!!!), and celebrities. (I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GAY TOM CRUISE! I'M SORRY FOR HITTING ON KATIE!!! NOW USE YOUR VOODOO MAGIC TO HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AND KEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL ALL THE OTHERS!)

Then, Itachi promptly fell off the porch he was screaming on, and into the cold pond. And there he remained until Kisame decided to go look for him, not wanting the aliens to attack him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was tuning his guitar.

A wiry string snapped when he turned the hammer too hard and it whacked him clean in the face. It left an annoying red line across his pale cheek, marring his beauty, causing him to shriek.

Damn the day he had ever learned to play guitar!

DAMMIT!

By some brillant stroke of luck, Hiashi had arranged for Hinata and him to learn all the various instruments when they were younger, giving Neji a small upper hand. Hisashi had stated that all Hyuugas were rich and well cultured enough to have music lessons, to which Hinata then stated wisely,

_'Like cheese?'_

Hiashi gave her the look and shook his head.

Cheese, she explained, was **_rich and cultured_**.

The cook had said so. Neji, at the time, had adored his younger cousin and had pratically glomped her when she had said that, but he didn't and gave her a noogie instead. Hiashi just threw back his head and laughed.

After that little cute flashback, Neji pursed his lips in disgust. He had to admit it, even the stuff he had written wasn't very good. He wasn't much of a singer. He was more of a...a...screamer. Tantrum-er?

"Hey. Hyuuga. C'mere."

He looked up and saw Gaara in his doorway with Sasuke behind him. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to his bandmates.

"What." he asked, more like demanded.

"We've decided we need to cheat in order to win." Sasuke said bluntly, filing his nails, eyeing the red line on his enemy's fae.

Neji stared at him with those wide, white eyes and then blinked. Gaara, also didn't like the idea much, because said boy was busy making tiny sand castles complete with chibi Gaara flags.

"Did you tell Shino?" he asked, looking around for the mysterious bug-tamer.

"No. Look. We're only doing this so that we can win. That way, and Gaara's agreed, that the prize winner will be determined through a 3-way battle. Me, you and him." Sasuke explained, his arms and hands criss-crossing in a feeble attempt to explain the situation.

"And yet again, what about Shino?" Neji sighed, leaning on his door frame.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And most likely, he won't get in the way."

Neji sighed, shook his head, and finally hissed,

"Ok, I'm in. What's the stupid plan? Because I can actually play and-"

"Will you shut the up, _Premadonna_?" Gaara finally snapped and glared.

Neji stuck his tongue out and huffed like the Premadonna he was proud to be.

"Ok. Here's the deal..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori and Kisame read the newsletter over and over and over. They had just begun to get used to normal life. I mean, but REALLY, Dei _always_ did a stupid prank of some sort, Itachi being one of his favorite victims, but did the Sharingan user have to include ALL of them?!

"I'm gonna murder all of them." Kisame hissed.

He was dressed in a black teeshirt and dark washed jeans. He was wearing sandals, one was falling of his foot becasuse he was sitting on what was left of the kitchen counter.

"Don't. We still need to be presentable to Leader-sama and the others." Sasori said, calmly, sipping his lemonade.

He was dressed in a white teeshirt and light washed jeans. He red hair stuck up in all directions because he hadn't combed it in ages. Sasori crushed and tossed the newsletter away annoyed, as well.

They both shot a comtemptful glare at the blonde boy who sat on the floor next to him, sheepishly looking at his own copy of the newsletter.

"Oops." Deidara shrunk back, still eating his delicious, everlasting cake.

His white and gold shirt was stained with chocolate and his kakhi shorts had traces of grape juice on him. His hair was getting light, too.

Suddenly, Hinata walked in wearing a white teeshirt and blue shorts and a red bandanna. She patted Deidara on the head and Dei pulled her into his arms and snuggled her for a moment. Needless to say, Sasori was quite pissed off until her realized-

"Hey...Hina-chan, you're dressed like-" Kisame began.

Sasori just about fell off his stool. She looked like him! They. Were. M-A-T-C-H-I-N-G! She smiled at him, struggled out of Deidara's arms and hugged him while saying,

"Sasori-kun! How's your song coming?"

Well, Sasori just about turned into a puddle of wood and goo when she hugged him and smiled.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY HUG?!"

This, however didn't come from Kisame. It came from a figure in the frame of the kitchen doorway, carrying his luggage bags under his arm.

He was wearing an orange and black mask.

Oh god.

It was **_another_** Naruto.

Sasori DID fall off his stool, taking Hinata down with him, with a cry. The voice startled Deidara so much that he ran and hid behind the counter like a man.

YAY MANHOOD!

Kisame cringed and muttered,

"Hello. Tobi."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**POLL:**

**I'm having ideas for a SEQUAL:**

**. Ideas for a sequal if you guys want one:**

**. A high school drama.**

**.Road Trip.**

**.No Sequal because I'm too crazy.**


	23. Attack of the living Nightmares

SweetStealer: OK. THERE'S AN ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM.

Hinata: SWEETS DOESN'T OWN NARUTO.

Sasuke: As If anyone would _want _to.

Neji: nods I'm too l33t for youse.

Gaara: blink blink

---

"Wow! Nice place you got here, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi looked admiringly at the screwed up kitchen, waltzing around, touching everything.

Everything he touched..._broke._

This, to his absolute **_worst_** of luck, this included Hinata, who fell to adoring pieces before him, showering him with hugs and shy, Hinata-ish love. The swirly masked man had torn the girl from Sasori and wisked her around the kitchen, singing something that sounded _quite_ operatic while she laughed, amused at the Naruto-like newcomer.

The kitchen, due to all of the fights and ninja battles that had taken place, had paint coming off the walls, the top burner for the stove was missing and part of the sink was missing. The counters had permanent stains of god knows what on them, while Shino's bugs crawled around in everything.

Sasori, all veins pulsing, snatched her away and hissed,

"Air-head. What the hell are you doing here?"

"He just wanted to come for the fun. Chillax, puppet."

The trio groaned and turned back to the door. Meanwhile, Tobi re-captured Hinata who showered him with kisses.

**_Kisses._**

****So here was the final members of the now good-guy Akatsuki. They each had something to spit out at the other former members.

There stood Hidan, all prayer beads and smirking glory was absolutely _ruined_ by the rubber ducky tube around his waist and a snorkle around his neck. His hair was dripping and he had a pair of blue and white swimming trunks on with crosses on them. A die hard religion fan.

"Kisame...you're the reason why this organization went down. I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL MY SATANIC CRUCIFIX!"

Next to him was Kakuzu who was sewing/cross-stiching a piece of cloth that looked suspiciously like 'HINATA FAN-CLUB' and crashing into nearby objects, as he was not looking at where he was going. He was donning an old-lady sunhat with a **vulgar** and **ostentatious** **_water fowl_ **attached to the top. He was wearing a clashing shirt that said, 'I Fuck 4 $.'

"I GOT THE HAT ON E-BAY!!!"

Zetsu was lugging in four heavy suitcases, panting heavily. He was funny sight indeed. Black and yellow swimming trunks hung on his hips lopsidedly and clear blue swimming goggles seemed to be strangling him as said goggles were caught in the door hinge. The funniest of all was that one half of him was black, while the other was a deep...RED.

Can you say sunburn?

"...Ow."

Then the Leader came, in his Akatsuki cloak, weeping. There was a big smoky cloud around him which the Akatsuki had named 'the Evil Cloud of Doom'. Usually, in a good mood mind you, the Leader would cackle insanely about how he would take over the world and crap like that.

He also like soap operas and the Wiggles.

But why was the great, powerful, mysterious Leader-sama crying?! It wasn't like Monica died or the Wiggles choaked on grapes for their fruit salad!

Yet...

"Um, oh great, powerful leader? Why are you crying in an un-godly way?" Kisame asked, bowing before the massive cloud of doom that is the leader.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE. The gods gave him unlucky numbers for the lottery and he lost." Hidan said, clasping his hands in prayer and bowing his head solomly.

The rubber ducky made a farting noise as it rubbed against the wall.

"Ah." the group said, collectively understanding the Leader's predicatment.

When they were all badass, ball smashing, Akatsuki memebers, the Leader and Kakuzu had played the Lottery and Hidan supplied the lucky numbers.

Needless to say, they never won.

_Never. Ever._

But back to this.

Tobi coughOBITOcough and Hinata were completely happy. Said boy and girl were waltzing around the room, and the masked Naruto-like boy was now reciting Shakespeare in a dramatic way.

Gai would have been so proud. And maybe a tad bit disturbed.

"Damn your charm, Tobi." Sasori and Deidara hissed, under their breath.

Tobi laughed madly and pranced around, nevermind the lamps, the papers, the very expensive 62 inch, high-definition plasma tv, the coffee mugs and-

CRASH!

...The Ming vase that had belonged to the Godaime's great auntie Pearlitaoschkavitch. (Apparently, Tsunade had been **_very _**drunk when she had made the arrangements and the decorating referals.)

"That was worth-" Kisame began to gasp out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU BLEEPING IDIOT, TOBI! I COULD'VE SOLD THAT VASE FOR SIX DOLLARS!" Kakuzu proceeded to howl at the masked man while running around the room, flinging his arms everywhere, destroying all that was left in the kitchen.

Thus, Gai and Kakashi enter.

They looked around.

They walk back out.

"T-th-th-that's all folks!" Tobi squeals excitedly, while immatating Pork Pig and waving at the retrating Jounin's backs.

There was a collective silence, only broken by hysterical sobs from Leader-sama who was now known as the Great Swirly Cloud of Doom, and Kakuzu, who was now in a bad temper after realizing he had just destroyed all that could've been worth money in the kitc-...in the pile of warped and metal and wood.

"Shove a pie in it, Tobi." Kakuzu hissed and walked over to the cracked sink so he could cry waterfalls of tears without messing up the split, shiny, blue tile floor.

It would cost too much money to replace them.

"YEAH?! Well...I HOPE ZETSU**_ EATS_** YOU!" Tobi hollared in his ear, a pitchfork in his hands.

Zetsu looked quite offended,

"Look. Ever since I realized how unhealthy this was I turned vegitarian!"

Hinata, disturbed, clung to Deidara and Kisame wailing,

"YOU'RE WEIRD!"

"Speak for yourself." Hidan snapped, trying to calm down the ever so depressed Leader.

"DON'T YELL AT HER, YEAH!" Deidara shouted, molding clay into a tiny tarantula that began to climb up the religious Hidan's cloak.

"NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!" Zetsu cried, beginning to wail like Leader, Kakuzu, and a terrified Hinata because no one wanted to listen to his story about his vegitarian-ness.

Hinata gave a squeal, seeing the spider and rushed out of the room pronto, with Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, lottery deprived Leader, depressed Zetsu and a moaning Kakuzu right behind her.

Hidan was left in the dust.

"What? GUYS?! Did I forget to use deoderent again? I CAN'T HELP IT IF SOME OF MY RITUALS REQUIRE BLOOD BATHS. Oh. It's spider. Hello mister spider. How are you today?" Hidan cooed. "You look like the next victim of my spider killing ritual to the go-"

BOOM.

-------------------------------------

Hinata gave a scream as Deidara's bomb went off and a small mushroom cloud replaced what was left of the already destroyed kitchen. She flew forewards and landed in the caring arms of...

"Gaara-kun!"

The red haired boy scratched the back of his head and raised his slightly less ringed eyes to meet hers. He blinked, looked at Hinata's blackened clothing, the trail of men behind her, and the place were a kitchen once existed. Hinata was in his lap, clinging to him for death life. She had that whole 'maiden-in-distress-come-rescue-me' look. He finally dared to speak.

"Hinata-chan...what happened? And who the hell are these freaks?"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, BRAT!" Kakuzu yelled out, trying to dislodge his foot from Zetsu's...erm...mouth. (he still couldn't grasp the fact that Zetsu was a veggie)

Gaara blinked again and whispered,

"Are you hurt, Hina-chan?"

"N-no." she mumbled, trying to recall where and what time period she was in.

Gaara sighed, cupped Hinata's pale face in his hands and nuzzled the top of her dust covered head. Dispite that fact she was covered in debris, she still managed to smell like lilacs and buttercream icing. Yes, **_real _**buttercream icing. Hinata snuggled into his body, enjoying the warmth.

"H-hey! GAARA-KUN! DON'T FORGET US!! WE WANT OUR LOVE REAL HARD AND DIRRRRRTY!"

"HINA-CHAN! IF I FLIP THIS COIN WHAT ARE MY CHANCES OF GETTING A HEAD, HUH SWEET FACE?!"

"DEIDARA! BLOW ME UP BABY! YEAH!"

"HEY ZETSU, YOU HOTT VENUS FLY TRAP! WANNA COME SUCK MY NECTAR?!"

"HIDAN, I'M A VIRGIN!"

"KAKUZU, I'LL FUCK YOU FOR FREE!"

They two lovebirds looked up from their moment, wondering who the hell was saying all of those corny pick-up lines. The Akatsuki, wincing from the lameness of it all, looked about, and began to scream like little girls. What they saw, frightened them beyond Orochimaru naked with Sarutobi-sensei in bed together. (Not that that ever happened...right?)

It was-

_Holy shittake mushrooms._

"RUN, YEAH!" Deidara shrieked and immediatly the Akatsuki untangled themselves, groaning, dragged a bedraggled Hidan from the rubble kitchen and raced down the hall.

A screaming, multicolored blob came racing after Gaara and Hinata who had taken off towards the bedrooms, screaming like pansys.

Battle of the Bands apparently meant more then war. It was survival of the fittest.

Speaking of pansys...

Itachi poked his shiny black head out of his closet door and blinked. His hair was dripping wet as said man had just gotten out of the shower. He looked around and his eyes widened. He quickly shut the door, doubled bolted and locked it, panting.

He looked around his room, put on an army helmet and narrowed his eyes.

"This means war." he hissed and went over to his cellphone and called the others.

No one, not even **_Naruto_**, deserved to not know about this attack. It was too deadly.

Thank god for Kakashi and his wise intelligence. He had told them that since the Battle of the Bands was being announced all over the world, that EVERYONE would know about it. Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru had been told to take extra precaution.

He warned them to take extra, extra, **_extra_** care.

So anyway...

The rest of the gang did like Itachi and dared to look. Confused at all the ruckus, they opened their doors, stepped out, only to go screaming back into the safety of their prepared rooms that were filled with amo, guns, M-16s and candy. They would need it for the rest of the night and maybe the following morning.

Shikamaru had also suggested digging and preparing tunnles to each other's room in case of an attack like this. You know...just in case word got out about the Battle of the Bands and EVERYONE DID hear about it.

It was an attack so deadly, not even the Akatsuki dared to come out of the closet.

_Fangirls._

-------------------------------------------

Panting, Gaara and Hinata slid down the side of Gaara's door and tried to catch their breath. The stampede lasted quite a long time. When all was finally silent again, Hinata slowly peeked outside and whispered to her red-haired companion,

"I-I think they're gone."

"Really?" Gaara hissed, trying to catch his breath.

Hinata nodded. She walked over to Gaara's bed and sighed. She could hear Neji and Sasuke frantically digging tunnels to get out of their rooms. She activated her Byakugan to see that the two genius' were using sporks to dig their way out, screaming her name.

_"HINATA-SAMA! I'M COMING BABY!"_

_"HINA-CHAN!!!! DON'T WORRY! SASUKE-KOI IS HERE!"_

"Hinata, we're kinda stuck in here. What do you want to do?" Gaara asked, looking around his messy room with embarassment.

_"HINATA SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"_

_"HINATA-SAMA THEY'RE KILLING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

The violet haired girl turned her gaze towards Shikamaru and Choji's rooms who had their own fangirls to worry about. Kiba, Shino and the Akatsuki were already in their prepared tunnels trying to crawl through to the outside to escape. Naruto was Rasengan-ing everyone who came twoards him.

"I-I don't know. I should stay here though..."

She watched, sickened, as fan boys and girls of hers, ransacked her room, fighting over her _sleepwear. _She gave a squeak as two fan boys ripped her underwear in two.

"Hinata...Let's play a game..." Gaara said, his aqua eyes gleaming.

Hinata turned around and gave a cry as Gaara glomped her.

----------------------------

"Twenty five bottles of beer on the wall, twenty five bottles of beer! Take on down pass it around, twenty four bottles of beer on the wal-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!"

Kakashi laughed at his charges, while passing an old beer to Gai. Next to him were the boys and the harassed Akatsuki, who were grumbling (Neji, Sasuke, Naruto), having panic attacks (Lee, Kiba, the Akatsuki, and Choji) and sleeping (Shikamaru and the ever silent Shino)They had somehow all been crammed into a tiny tool shed next in the garden overflowing with fan girls and a few brave boys.

"WE LOVE YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI! I'LL LET YOU TEACH ME THE WONDERS OF THE FEMALE BODY!" a hysterical fangirl screeched while holding a few questionable items up into the air.

"GAI! I BET I CAN'T FIT YOU IN **_THIS _**SPANDEX!" a rowdy boy shouted, holding up a box of condoms and throwing them against the shed.

Apparently Gai had many gay lovers too. And no, the authoress is not making fun of gay people.

It's just with Gai's look...some people can't help it.

Gai and Kakashi sweatdropped and huddled into their little corner where they began to cringe and sulk. Neji and Sasuke were trying to figure out the best plan to get themselves out of the toolshed. Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Kisame were playing Go-Fish. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, the Leader, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu had magically brought out a game of Dungeons and Dragons.

None of this, of course, helped their situation because once they got bored with their amusement, they were promptly stolen by a brave fan who had found a way into the toolshed, even though there was jutsu upon jutsu on it.

"Where's Hinata."

Shino's voice stopped everything. The birds died, the crickets froze, the fangirls and boys gave a collective gasp while the Shino fans fainted from happiness, and the toolshed group stopped breathing. Except Shikamaru, who was, in fact, sleeping.

"What?" Shino asked, and pushed his glasses up his nose, annoyed that everyone was staring at him.

"S-Shino...you spoke!" Naruto pointed and gasped.

"We thought you were mute." Sasuke said, bluntly.

"I _can _talk, you know. I talk to my bugs all the time. How else do you think I'm going to sing in this band thing?" Shino glared, as a small line of bugs began to file out towards the two prodigies.

"N-nothing! Sorry!" Neji muttered, raising his hands in friendship. Or fear.

"That's what I thought." Shino smirked.

"But where's Hinata?!" Kiba asked, looking around.

Neji and Sasuke were silent.

"Where's Gaara?!" they shouted, standing up and knocking their heads on the tool bench.

Kakashi watched as just about everyone began to panic. Gai looked at his beer and question sagely,

"Who keeps beer in a tool shed?"

"G-GAARA-KUN! NOW! PLEASE! I WANT TO DO IT SO BADLY!"

"Say 'please'..."

"P-please do it now!"

As the wave of fangirls began to disappear for the night, the boys were able to sneak out by putting replacements of logs, tree branches and rocks. They were, after all, Chuunin ninja. Now, they stood outside of Gaara's room, all of their eyes bugging out in horror at what they were hearing.

"AHHH! GAARA-KUN!!" Hinata's voice gave a sweet, yet...sickening cry.

"H-Hinata!" Gaara was gasping.

There was an 'umph' from both of them and the group could hear a thump on the floor and the sliding of plastic.

Neji and Sasuke were frozen in horror, Kiba and Naruto were having violent coughing fits and began turning purple, Shikamaru was laughing in his sleep, Sasori and Deidara were trying to hold back each other from breaking down the door, and Kakashi got out a video camera.

Kinky.

There was complete silence, save for the heavy breathing of the two figures that were on the other side of the block of wood that stood between them.

"On the count of three? 'Kay?" Lee said, looking mortified, and tying a bandana around his eyes.

"One. Two. FOUR!" Kakashi shouted, his eyes and video camera gleaming in the mysterious light.

They broke down the door anyway.

------------------------

SweetStealer: OK! PEOPLE! I WON'T BE UPDATING IN A WHILE DUE TO THE FACT MY LAPTOP JUST DIED.

Deidara: ...Yay.

Sweets: I'd still love it if you'd review! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN SO SUPPORTING!


	24. And We're Back

SweetStealer: I'M BACK!!!! I've been saying that a lot whenever I update fics. Hmm...I should update more often.

Sasuke: No shit, sherlock.

Hinata: Sasuke-kun! That's rude.

Sasuke: Hn.

Itachi: Sweets doesn't own Naruto.

Sweets: If I did, Hina-chan would get a helluva lot more screen time and more fight power! YEAH!

Notes:// Yeah, I'm trying. Don't sue me. I'm planning on doing the actual song chapters a little differently then I've seen done. I'm actually going to write stuff down in between the lyrics so you get a good feel for it.

Unfortunately, that's the next chapter. Stay tuned!

---------

Chapter 23

Gaara and Hinata looked up together, guilt and embarrassment evident on their flushed faces. The group in front of them cringed, not daring to even see the scene in front of them. Hidan was blessing himself and the door, while Tobi was tugging on Zetsu's sleeve asking,

"What are they doing? What are they doing?"

Zetsu had his eyes covered and a very large sweatdrop forming. Some people.

"Don't you ever knock?" Gaara hissed, trying to cover up what they were doing, sweat dripping into his eyes.

Hinata was blushing, trying to help reorganize the room and put her jacket that she had thrown away in a frenzy, back on. Neji and Sasuke, not wanting to see Hinata naked, covered their eyes and began to stutter out,

"Protection...please let her have used it." Sasuke began to mutter, stumbling around the room in a drunken daze.

"Please, Hinata-sama, tell me you used it!" Neji whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Eh? No? Why should we have used it?" Hinata blinked, wondering at everyone's strange behavior.

"Wait. You were just-" Sasori said, looking around the room with a newfound wonder.

Deidara and Kakuzu bent down to pick up a long colored plastic sheet and a piece of cardboard with a spinner on it.

"TWISTER?" Kakashi cried, very disappointed, pocketing his video camera.

He had taken out a notebook and pen as well, hoping to give more information to Jiraiya about his newest Icha Icha book. If Hinata was involved, everything was to be juicy for sure...

"How stupid." Itachi muttered, looking at the piles of sand that surrounded them.

"Wow. You're socially retarded. Here we were having to endure fangirls and you're sitting here playing Twister with Hinata-chan?" Kisame muttered.

He found his mouth full of dry sand.

Sharks and sand never really mixed, as many found out as the poor man/shark/thing began to wither on the ground and make spastic motions that Gai was totally jealous of.

"Hey. What did I miss?" a lazy voice rose from a corner.

Shikamaru had been unceremoniously thrown into a corner, and the crash had woken him up. As far as he could tell, he was in Gaara's room. Who else had a room that looked like a sandbox?

"Nothing of importance." the others muttered.

And they left it at that.

It was the ungodly hour of dawn on the Battle of the Bands day. There had been a whole entire stage built overnight for the bands and the area by the lake had been cleared to fill up all the fans. Many of them had camped out in tents and had banded together depending on whose fan they were, and some even went so far as to put up signs and stuff.

All around the compound, terror seeped through the house like wildfire. If you stepped in there, you could literally feel it. Its icy claw would grip your heart and make you stop and fall down dead in your tracks.

Or something.

---

Hinata lay in her bed, feeling sorry for herself. How had she been dragged into this? I mean, she was an all right singer, she loved the guitar, but how could she have forgotten?

She had a serious case of stage fright. The fear of being laughed at or booed came shooting through her body and she buried herself underneath her covers and waited for Sasori and Deidara to tell her the hour of doom was at hand.

---

The whole Akatsuki was gathered in the living room, which seemed to be the only room that hadn't been touched in the fan girl chaos. Itachi had popped in some music videos and was using his Sharingan to imitate the moves and music he saw. The others, who were pretty good at picking things up, watched with interest and scribbled down notes and Leader-sama gave them pointers and important information.

"First things first, you must ALWAYS check to make sure you have instruments. Now hold them up so I can see them." he directed, rolling his eyes as Tobi tried to lift his whole drum set.

Now, since the Akatsuki were _way_ too big to be one ginormous band, they had split up into two separate groups. Two very...pissed off groups.

Unfortunately for Sasori and Deidara, who were already playing with Hinata and Lee, they had to learn _another_ song. They sighed, since there was no disagreeing with Leader-sama and his freaky glowy eyes.

It had taken some time, but they all finally agreed that they would play _one_ song and one song only. It was hard enough trying to decide on one. So, they would have to overlap each other when playing. Well it sucked.

However, the actual song decision was much more interesting.

Itachi had no preference what so ever just as long as there was no children's song in them. Or illegal drugs.

Kisame wanted to sing a mushy love song he had heard on the radio that went something like: _Somewhere, beyond the sea. Somewhere waiting for me. My lover stands on golden sands and watches the ships...that go sailing._

This idea was scrapped as soon as Kisame started singing.

Sasori wanted something a little more soft, yet dark. This clashed with Deidara's idea (surprise, surprise) who wanted some screamo.

Hidan wanted a prayer hymn. When Kakuzu stated flatly that it would be just the stupidest thing EVER, Hidan decided he needed to sacrifice his head to Jashin-sama.

The bloodstains will never come out.

Kakuzu had wanted a rap song. _Do ya chain hang low, do it wobble to da floor?_

The others had flatly stated that they would not submit themselves to such forms of humiliation.

Zetsu wanted the Veggie Tales theme song. _Veggie taaaaaaaaaaaales, veggie taaaaaales. VEGGIE TALES! _

Itachi gave him the most murderous glare he could muster.

It was actually Tobi who came up with their final song. When they had all agreed on it, they realized the Apocalypse was at hand.

But anyway, back to the instruments.

It went Kisame on the drums, Itachi with a cherry red guitar, a Sasori on gold and black bass and Deidara on keyboards.

The second band consisted of Tobi on drums, Zetsu on a lime green guitar, Kakuzu on a black bass, and Hidan with his blood spattered keyboards. Ah rituals, don't you just love 'em?

"Are you ready?" the Leader asked.

"No." came the monotone response.

There was a silence until Deidara broke it by asking,

"Leader-sama, why don't you have an instrument?"

The Leader merely grinned and replied,

"I'm not going to be playing. I'll be video recording this so that I can use it as black mail against you."

They face faulted.

_He really is evil._

---

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were gathered in Naruto's immaculate room (yeah right), and proceeded to go over their music in a nice, friendly fashion.

"Naruto you _**retard**_! We're playing that one as the opening! And what kind of a title is that?! For an opening, it's really stupid." Kiba shouted angrily, brandishing his sheet music like a stick, which he used to whack the poor boy over his blonde head.

"It IS NOT! Long song name titles are IN." Naruto argued back stubbornly, crossing his arms while trying to block the blows from his companion.

"What's our line up like?" Choji asked, attempting to find his other bag of chips. BBQ flavored, yum!

"The most logical order would be opening song, Kiba, Naruto, Me, then you. That's going from most intense to least." Shikamaru answered lazily from Naruto's bed.

"I guess..."

There was complete silence for a few minutes. Naruto smirked at Kiba.

"You aren't scared are you?" he asked, haughtily folding his arms and laying his head at the foot of his bed.

"No. Are you?" Kiba shot back.

"No."

Suddenly, Choji started to wail and latched onto the other two.

"HOLD ME!"

---

There was complete and utter silence in Neji's room. Each was staring at each other with such intense hatred that no one dared to move a muscle in the dark room. Electricity had been cut off to some of the rooms in the blitz fan girl attack and Neji's room had fallen victim. Though the Byukagan user didn't really care what they had taken, his was a bit annoyed by the lack of light.

Thank god for his eyes!

Shino was the one to speak first.

"We're last on the list."

"Well observed genius." Sasuke hissed, propping his head onto his hands moodily.

"Why are you always so obnoxious?" Neji asked fiercely, glaring through the darkness.

Sasuke countered back with an intense stare of hatred while Gaara merely folded his arms and watched with mild disgust and amusement. Good thing they were going to cheat. If they were left to their own devices, nothing would have worked out.

The first signs of dawn were approaching. Light slipped in through the cracks of the curtain and Neji, relieved that light was here, shot up and thrust open the curtains letting in all the glory of sunshine. Gaara and Sasuke were about to melt. Shino thanked his lucky stars that he had on his black tinted sunglasses.

Suddenly, Neji gave a high pitched shriek.

"SOMEONE TOOK THE CHER POSTERS!"

---

Gai and Lee were having their early morning exercises. Lee was walking on his hands, trying to keep pace with his teacher. Gai was supporting a 100-lb. weight on each foot, while Lee was supporting them on his hands.

"LEE! This is a very important day in your life!" Gai shouted through grit teeth.

"HAI, Gai-sensei!"

"You must let the springtime youth flow through your body and let the music soar our of you!" Gai said passionately, his walk wavering a little.

"HAI, Gai-sensei!" Lee's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You will be honored by many tonight!" Gai laughed as he turned to give his student a blinding smile.

Suddenly, he slipped and the weights came tumbling down onto his shiny noggin. Lee gave a gasp, jumped out of his position and ran to help his most beloved mentor.

"Lee...You must go on without me." Gai croaked out through half lidded fish eyes.

"No! I CANNOT LEAVE YOU!" Lee shrieked, tears pouring down his face.

"You must...win that competition!" Gai said fiercely, grabbing his student's collar before pushing him away. "NOW GO!"

Lee ran away into the rising sun and never looked back.

Ok, wait. WTF.

---

Well past the crack of dawn, Hinata was watching behind the maroon colored curtain and scouting for the Akatsuki members. Apparently Kakuzu had come up with a cheap, yet kickass outfit that was supposedly amazing beyond all comprehension.

"Hey, Hinata!"

The girl turned, only to squeal in delight. She threw herself into Ino's arms, completely forgetting about her death grip hugs. Next to her were Sakura and TenTen, with Temari trailing behind looking for Gaara.

"How are you sweetie?!" TenTen enveloped her in her own bone-crushing embrace.

Hinata only groaned while Sakura patted her head sympathetically.

"Hey, at least you get to perform on stage." she said, trying to lighten the mood as Hinata had slipped into another angsty depression.

With those words, Hinata was condemned to another whole 15 minutes of fear, anxiety, and the terror of her breakfast coming up.

"Hey! HEY! The Akatsuki are coming on!!!" a hysterical fangirl shrieked as the dark curtain began to open.

Ah, the screaming.

----

Sweets: Hopefully this makes up for the long absence. I'll try to finish this before Christmas.

Deidara: Yeah, right.

Tobi: Sweets is _**not**_ a good girl.

Sweets: Shut up.

Reviews would be encouraging.


	25. Dead!

SweetStealer: Hokay! So we're back with a depressingly short shapter. Gomen.

Itachi: You should be sorry.

Kisame: Yeah. I can't believe you made us do this!

Notes:// DUDE! LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILE YOU ARE READING.

And reviews are love.

* * *

.Chapter 24.

As the Akatsuki trooped on stage, the hyper and hysterical fangirls tried to throw themselves onto the unstable platform. Deidara stumbled back and looked around at the masses of people that had come to see them perform. Eyes wide with the numb feeling of shock, the Akatsuki stood looking at the crowd dumbly.

"Will we live through this, yeah?" Deidara asked Hidan, as they two carried their keyboards across the stage.

"No." came the dull answer.

"GET ON WITH IT!" some guy who disliked the Akatsuki shouted, earning him a death cause from many of the fan girls.

His body was never found.

Finally, after long last, Itachi nodded to Zetsu who stared to play. As all of them thanked the higher powers for photographic memories, Deidara started screaming into the mike, causing some girl to go into cardiac arrest in the front row.

"_**YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Hair flying about his face, Itachi grabbed the mike and started to shout into the mike.

_And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
AND IF YOU GET TO HEAVEN  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this..._

Taking his time to wink at a few of his fans, Sasori knocked Kakuzu off stage so he'd be the only bass player.

"IT'S MY SOLO BITCH!"

Huh, no one knew he like the limelight. Poor Kakuzu was beginning to scream, but no one heard him above Itachi and Zetsu's voices.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great if __**we were dead**_

Then next line Itachi sang so **erotically**, several fangirls had minor orgasms in the front row. Oh my.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh dead._

The sewn together Akatsuki member was being attack by fangirls. He disappeared into the sea of shrieks and excited screams.

"IT'S KAKUZU! HE'LL DO US FOR FREEEE! GET HIM!"

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this _

The Zetsu fangirls was absolutely gushing with love at the sound of his voice. It was rough, yet it had a pretty clean sound. Except when his black side decided to scream at the good parts.

When he saw his fans, he sweatdropped and tried to back away from the stage as one wild girl tried to clamber onto the stage but was pulled off by Kakashi.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh taaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

Encouraged by the screaming, (I know **I'd** be screaming my lungs off), the ex-Akatsuki continued to play, with Hidan taking the next part. The Jashin-sama obssessed man had dressed up as...an insane surgeon and causing girls to impale themselves on spikes.

No. Not really. But close enough.

_And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
IS THAT THE MOST THE BOTH OF YOU CAN GIVE?!  
_

Ah, the guitar solo. It was nothing short of amazing.

Itachi and Zetsu shared it. And if your terms of sharing was **fighting**, you got it right. Itachi shoved Zetsu so he was nearly sucked into the crowd like Kakuzu, but the ex-cannibal kicked him where the sun don't shine.

The Itachi fangirls were in a frenzy with the Zetsu fangirls who decided that while their idols fought, so should they. Deidara and Sasori shared a look as they watched, trying to hide their insane smiles. Still, they were singing background. Nothing to laugh about there.

"_**ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR YEAH!**_" Deidara decided to take, making his own fangirls swoon with adreneline, as he shrieked into his poor mike.

_LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh MOTHERFUCKER _

Hidan DID want some swearing. Very pleased he was. He was, however, a little annoyed at how Kisame randomly butted into the song and decided to sing back up while playing his drumset wildly.

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?  
__**DEAD!**__  
_

Finally, they finished, sweat dripping from their foreheads and their fingers numb. Kisame threw his drum sticks into the crowd where they were torn to shreds. Sasori had gotten a little too close to the edge of the stage and his old Akatsuki cape had been torn off.

Damn.

"YEAH!" Deidara shouted, give the crowd the 'rock on' sign before jumping off the stage and exiting before he could be taken over by fangirls.

No one noticed Tobi hadn't played with them.

* * *

Naruto figited madly behind the curtain. He turned to Itachi was exiting the stage impassivly, holding his groin.

"Hey, HEY! Itachi-teme! What's it like out there?" he asked nervously, catching hold of Itachi's robe.

The Sharingan user looked down at him and said in a monotone voice,

"Hell."

With that, Naruto let him go and slumped against the wall. Kiba and Shikamaru came up to him.

"Look, we're on now. I'm sure it won't be that bad. Seriously." Shikamaru said this with such a lack on enthusiasm that it actually had the opposite effect on them.

"Let's just get it over with. As long as we win..." Kiba sighed and helped Naruto up.

The walked onto the stage and promptly fainted from shock.

---

Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I promise I'll have the next one up by next week.

Gaara still wants a cookie. And Hinata. -sweatdrop-


End file.
